Fighting For Forever
by PolkadottedPandas
Summary: Sequel to Fight For Your Life: Max is in a coma and pregnant, the only hope for saving the world lies in Aryan. Is there any way for the gang to get out of this mess without everything falling apart around them? This is NOT a story about their kid! It's full of zombies, mutant hybrid bird kids, and very sad/gruesome events. I suck at summaries, so just read the story!
1. Prove Them Wrong

**So like I said, the new story will be up this weekend and i'm going to keep true to my word! I won't be able to update all the time with the amount of school I have, but I will attempt to write a chapter every weekend :) I really hope you guys enjoy the sequel and thank you guys so very much for encouraging me to write it. You guys are my motivation to be a better writer :D So enjoy Fighting For Forever!**

FPOV

_"Did you know that Max was pregnant?" _I sat beside Max's bed and rubbed circles into the back of her hand like I did every day. Listening to the steady beeping of the heart monitor we found at the old hospital. I bounced my knee to the fast rhythm of her heart beat and stared at the ceiling, replaying those seven words I heard months ago repeatedly.

Max had been in a coma for almost six months now. She missed her fifteenth birthday, she'll miss her sixteenth too is her condition doesn't change.

"Happy birthday Max. Even though you probably can't hear us we're all here. Iggy made cake and we even got presents… You'll get them whenever you wake up, if-"

_"Nudge she's going to wake up." I leaned against the wall watching as everyone stood silently, looking at the unconscious birthday girl._

_ "This is definitely a birthday for the books." I looked at Iggy as he mumbled random things to try and lighten the mood, "Max will wake up. She's just taking her sweet ass stubborn time like always. When she wakes up she'll no doubt go back to ordering us around like nothing ever happened." Everyone smiled slightly, missing the tyrant she was sometimes._

_ After a few more minutes of crowding around the room, Dr. M broke the silence. "Guys why don't we have cake? There isn't anything we can do and Max wouldn't want us to sulk." Everyone nodded and started trampling up stairs with depressed faces. I stayed against the wall, watching as Angel trekked up last and shut the door to the basement. Leaving Dr. M and I alone with the constant beeping of the heart monitor._

_ I slowly walked back to the chair by the bed and resumed my previous position of holding her hand and staring at the floor. Dr. M sighed heavily and rested a hand on my shoulder, "She'll wake up Fang. She's a fighter, she wouldn't give up on you or the flock."_

_ "I hope you're right…" She squeezed my shoulder slightly and then headed up stairs to join everyone else. "You better wake up. You aren't allowed to give up on us got it? I won't allow you to. They all think you're going to die; they try to deny it and be strong but their losing hope. The entire flocks fallen apart without you. Nudge hasn't said hardly anything and Gazzy and Ig stopped making bombs… Angel's always crying. She tries to read your mind but says it's all fuzzy. Just prove them wrong okay? We need our strong leader back. Come back to us Max… Come back to me."_

_ "That… was the sappiest thing I have ever heard." I whipped my head around in shock, recognizing the voice, but quickly shot down the thought of the person standing behind me. I glared at the intruder, hatred racking my entire body. I stood up to fast, the chair scraping across the ground before falling over. I rushed the person and pinned them against the wall, my arm pressed against their throat so they could just barely breathe._

_ "What the hell are you doing here" I seethed, glaring at the person and putting more pressure on their neck. They struggled and tried to pull my arm off, I pushed against her neck really hard then stepped back so she fell to the ground. Resting on her hands and knees she coughed while trying to bring air back into her lungs before she looked up at me. Those taunting brown eyes that were so familiar but so different._

"Hey." I turned my head to the door and saw her standing there. In the exact same spot I almost killed her in. "You look like shit man. I don't know who looks worse, you or Max."

"What do you want Maya?"

"He speaks! Anyways, I just came down here to check on you. Everyone's worried about you with good reason."

"I'm fine. If that was the only reason you had to come down here, then leave." She huffed angrily and I listened as her footsteps faded and then the basement door closed. I leaned back in the chair, still holding Max's hand and listened to the steady beeping and her slow breathing. I used to love the sound of her breathing, reminding me that she was okay and still here. Now it was just a constant reminded that she was far from okay and not entirely _here_. I brought both my hands up to my face to cover the fluorescent lights burning my eyes and started to drift off.

**So? Hit that review button and leave me some feedback!**


	2. Fuzzy

MPOV

You know how everyone says that when you die you see this tunnel full of white light? Or when you're in a coma its pitch-blackness? Yah that's not how it was for me. It was white yes, but there wasn't a fancy tunnel and angelic singing or any of that bullshit. It was just like I was sitting in a completely white room which blinding spot lights on in every direction.

The only thing that had color was this shadow type thing off in the distance. I had tried to approach it but every time I took a step forward, it seemed to take a step back. I could never see who it was but I knew it looked familiar. I was lying down, at least I think I was, with my eyes closed and humming quietly to stop from dying of boredom.

Maybe I'm already dead. If I am then this is a pretty shitty place to go when you die, no wonder everyone's scared of it. IT'S FUCKING BORING. I'm not a believer in the "higher power" or any of that, but honestly? This is what I had to look forward to my entire life? Might as well put me in a paddle circular room and tell me to sit in the corner.

I don't know how long I've been here, wherever here is anyways. But at some point I started hearing people talking. I sat up and strained to hear what they were saying, but it only sounded like Charlie Brown when the adults would talk, you know? WAH WAH WAH WAH. Yah never could get into that show because of that.

The voices started to die down some so I tried to find sleep. When bored out of your mind, a nap always helps! Of course finding sleep in this purgatory hell wasn't going to come easily. Go figure. I laid there with my eyes closed until I became angry and yelled in frustration. Not like anyone could hear me so why keep quite right? When I opened my eyes I was in a completely different place, watching as a boy strangles a girl against the wall with his arm. All I could think of was "it's about damn time things get interesting." Instead of the usual "I wonder what's going on… should I try and stop him from killing her?" Psh nah let them have their fun.

I looked around my new room and took in everything. From the people arguing near the door to the hospital like bed with a beeping heart monitor hooked up to someone. I walked up to the bed and stared down at the person laying in it. Taking in the sight of all the tubes hooked up to her, keeping her alive. I looked closer and saw that we were wearing the same thing, an old band t-shirt and jeans.

I scanned the girl some noticing how alike we were, noticing that the heart monitor was beeping as fast as my heart beat at the same time. I didn't even hear when the boy walked back to the chair, only a few inches away from me. He completely ignored me and picked up the hand of the girl laying in the bed, it wouldn't of been so weird if his hand hadn't gone straight through me in the process.

I stared down in shock as the girls arm was resting on the bed, going through part of my abdomen and ending in the boys hand. Well isn't that just fan-fucking-tastic! Nothing like a person GOING THROUGH YOU to really make you feel crazy. I listened to the boy talking to the unconscious girl while rubbing circles on her hand, I tried to listen but could only pick up a few words here and there, like when a radio is staticy and you only get snippets of a song.

I sat on the end of the bed and looked over at the two people in the room. So many questions were swimming around in my head but the one that stood out the most was why the guy just said my name. He wasn't even looking at me! He was still holding the girls hand and had leaned forward to push hair out of her face repeating, "Wake up already Max."

How ironic is it that the girl who was unconscious looked exactly like me and had the same name? If you said "Why it's not ironic at all Maxie! It happens ALL the time!" then I will find you and kill you slowly for being so stupid.

In the middle of my ranting about how "ironic" this situation is some little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came bounding down the stairs, stopping right next to the guy. "Max is here." She said. That wasn't creepy as hell or anything. The boy looked at her like she was stupid and went back to looking at the girl also apparently named Max. "Angel I know she's here, I've been down here since she went into a coma."

"No! Max is _HERE_ as in I can read her mind again. She doesn't know what's going on." The boy looked at Angel shocked for a minute before hugging her. I would assume this is the normal routine families go through when they find out their sibling is bat shit crazy, but he pulled back and smiled at her. Maybe they're all bat shit crazy? "She's in an out of body experience and she thinks we're all bat shit crazy."

"Angel, you know not to talk like that, but that is something that Max would say so I'll let it slide this once got it?" the little girl nodded and sat down in the boys lap, both looking at the girl attached to machines. Completely ignoring the girl who was out of her body sitting a foot away from them. Guess that explains why we're both identical….


	3. Miracle Baby

**So I really didn't feel like going into detail with the whole giving birth thing because I find it repulsive and disturbing and I don't want to know that I can write about that. So that is not present, and by the way, I did intense research on the whole 'giving birth while in a coma' thing because I wanted all my facts to be truthful. It is actually possible and it is actually a lot safer for women in a coma then having them be awake which I found interesting. Anyways, just wanted to explain that for those wondering if I completely made this chapter info up or anything. Carry on reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the MR books, or the facts about the coma pregnancy; everything else is 100% mine though. **

FPOV

You know how people are normally really excited that they're about to have a baby? And how the dad is grinning from ear to ear holding his wife's hand as she screams her ass off pushing out a watermelon? And then his fatherly instincts immediately kick in the second he holds his child? Yah that's how it's normally supposed to happen… you're supposed to be married (preferably), not be sixteen, and the mother's supposed to be conscious during the whole thing. Max isn't conscious.

"Are you sure this is safe? I mean she's in a coma… if it weren't for the tubes she probably wouldn't be a live right now because she wouldn't be eating." I looked at Dr. M worriedly when she told me Max went into labor. How someone in a coma goes into labor I have no fucking idea.

"It's really safe, I know what I'm doing and it's actually better that she's unconscious because she won't need drugs and she won't feel the pain. Would you like to help with the delivery of your child or wait in the hall?" This actually wasn't safe. The baby was premature, meaning it'd be a C-section. I couldn't watch as Max got cut into, so I looked at Dr. M because walking towards the hallway, closing the door on the way out.

It had been hours since I had left the room. I paced the length of the hallway and finally slid down the wall, resting my head on my knees when Dr. M finally opened the door. My head shot up and I looked at her questioningly, she grinned ear to ear and I sprinted into the room when she left the doorway. Max was still lying on the bed with all the equipment Dr. M had just used on a table near her. I looked at Dr. M and she pointed towards a corner of the room where a box type thing sat.

Iggy rushed down the stairs and into the room at the same time I picked up the baby and turned towards the door to look at him. "It's a girl." Ig smirked and walked towards us, gently placing his hand over the baby's tiny body, "She's healthy at least. That's a good sign considering how early she is. How's Max?"

Dr. M took a step towards Max and smoothed some of her hair down before turning back to us. "Aside from Max still being in a coma, her and the baby are both healthy. It's honestly a miracle one of them didn't make it given the circumstances."

Soon enough everyone else was crowding into the tiny room, all trying to get a look at the newest flock member. "What's her name?" I looked down at my kid, taking in how she had Max's eyes and looked at everyone else in the room smiling.

-3 years-

"EMILY!" Gazzy stomped down the stairs fuming, when he saw me sitting on the coach he glared, "Where's your daughter!" I chuckled lightly and pointed out the window where Angel was teaching Emily how to fly. He growled and stormed outside, I could hear raised voices and watched through the window as Gazzy lifted what looked like pink underwear. Emily looked up at him innocently and he sighed in defeat, turning to walk back into the house. Once his back was turned Em high fived Angel with a huge grin on her face. "I swear to god your daughters evil Fang. It's like a miniature Ma-"

"Its fine Gaz. She'll wake up eventually, there's no point in acting like she isn't here." He looked at me with what looked like pity before walking back up stairs. I got up and walked outside to join everyone else, standing on the porch I watched as Iggy and Angel stood on the roof with Emily in between, Nudge and Ella on the ground with their arms out stretched ready to catch her if she fell.

The roof of the house was at least three stories up, so when Iggy pushed Em, and all she did was flail her arms as the ground rushed up, I had enough time to snap my wings out and catch her a couple feet before she splattered. I landed and got down on my knees, doing a complete check to make sure there went any scratches, while Em just giggled at my behavior.

"Fang she's fine." Iggy landed a few feet away and walked up to us. I sighed and got to my feet, swinging Em up and sitting her on my shoulders. "I know Ig. I just get paranoid I guess." Em started playing with my hair as we walked back to the porch, Iggy on my right.

"You're just being an over protective father."

I grimaced "Ugh that makes me sound soold…"

"That's because you are old daddy." I looked up to see Em leaning forward, so our eyes were the same level, she grinned slightly and I could see a couple in her teeth from when she ran into a tree and knock a tooth out. I grabbed her off my shoulders and sat on the porch steps, sitting her in my lap. "I am most definitely not old young lady." She crossed her arms and looked at me like I was absolutely stupid.

"YAHUH!"

"NA UGH!"

"YAAHUUH!"

"No"

"Yes daddy!" I sighed in defeat and put my head down slightly, chuckling when she patted me on the head in comfort. "It's okay to feel sad when you lose daddy. You should be used to it by now." I looked up at her and grinned evilly, watching as her eyes grew wide with terror. She squirmed, trying to get out of my arms but I held onto her, bringing my fingers up to her stomach I yelled before starting a tickle fight.

She burst into a fit of giggles and wiggled around on my lap until I finally stopped, allowing her to catch her breath. She had both hands placed on her stomach and was breathing heavy when Nude walked up and said she was going on a walk in the woods. Emily shot her head up to look at me, completely forgetting she was previously out of breath. "Can I go daddy plleeeeeaaaasssseeee pretty pretty pleassseee daddy!" I looked at Nudge who said it was fine and looked back at the pleading three year old with bambi eyes.

"Damn, you used bambi eyes on me. Now I have to let you do" I mumbled. She grinned widely and wrapped her arms around my neck cutting off circulation. "I love you daddy! You're the best!"

"I love you too squirt, be back before dark got it?" I looked at Nudge as Emily started to walk away from me, holding her hand straight in the air while opening and closing it in an facing up wave and looked at Nudge who grabbed her hand and started swinging their arms back and forth between them as they walked through the trees.

That is the one mistake that I will regret for the rest of my life.

**R&R por favor !**


	4. Stories and Good-Byes

FPOV

"Fang, stop pacing… I'm sure they'll be here soon so just calm down." I was pacing back and forth in the living room while everyone sat on the couches playing monopoly. "If this was your kid you'd be pacing right now too so shut up."

Iggy sighed and went back to the game as I walked up to a window looking over the porch I had been sitting on six hours ago. It was pitch black outside, the only light coming from the moon and light shining through the windows. I looked at where I last saw Nudge and Emily and squinted at a figure immerging from the shadows. Only noticing one person I ran out onto the porch and sprinted across the wet grass, not even caring that I didn't have shoes on.

I reached the figure just as it collapsed to the ground, one hand clutching its stomach while it moaned in pain. I reached down and lifted the person up, walking back towards the house. Once in the light I could see the person was Nudge. Her face had cuts from branches and there were leaves and twigs all tangled in her hair. Her stomach looked ripped to shreds and her shirt was soaked with blood.

I brought her into the house and everyone rushed over. Placing her on the couch, Iggy walked over to inspect the damage. I walked into the nearest bathroom and pulled out a first aid kit, setting it on the floor by Iggy's feet. "She has several cuts and what feels like… bite marks?" Everyone stared at him like he was crazy; his hand was resting right under her rib cage where teeth imprints were standing out amongst her skin. The source of the blood was coming from the bite marks.

"Nudge what the hell happened? And where's Emily?" She coughed some before trying to sit up, only to have us push her back down. "W-we were w-walking a-and laughing about s-something I don't even re-remember now. We h-had stopped at the l-lake when they c-came out of n-no-nowhere. I screamed and t-tried to fight them off but th-there was so many of t-them. One of them b-bite me and I couldn't see Emily anywhere s-so I thought she r-ran. I s-swear I d-didn't know t-they still h-had her or I-I never would of r-ran."

We all went silent and Iggy looked back at me. "Nudge… who is they?" I asked, trying to find out what son of a bitch had my daughter and caused Nudge this much pain. She looked in my direction and swallowed thickly, "w-walkers" Angel started muttering something in the kitchen and Gazzy stared at the floor. I clenched my fists and ran back outside, headed towards the lake.

I could faintly hear people screaming my name but didn't slow down to listen. I broke through the trees and ran until I could see the faint glow of the moon shining on the water. When I got closer I looked around for any signs of the fight Nudge had been in, stopping dead in my tracks when three walkers where huddled together on the ground.

I silently crept closer to see why they were all in one spot, when I spotted a red bow crushed into the muddy ground a few feet between me and them. I looked back at the group to notice them standing and staring at me, blood staining their mouths. There, lying behind them in an awkward pained position was my little girl. I growled at the things in front of me and got into a fighting stance, waiting as one by one they approached me. It took a total of five minutes to snap their necks; I looked to make sure they wouldn't get back up before wandering over to Emily.

She was lying on her back, with her left knee bent with her foot facing the same direction as her head. Her head was facing away from me and her arms were sprayed out on either side. I knelt beside her and cradled her in my lap like when she was a baby. She was breathing heavy, her shirt ripped to shreds along with her body. She was completely mangled and I knew she was going to die soon.

I buried my face in her hair and bite my lip at the feeling of my eyes burning with unshed tears. "Daddy?" I looked up and saw Emily trying to keep her eyes open but failing, "Hey sweetie, daddy's here don't worry. Everything's going to be fine, just fine…"

"Daddy… I wish mommy where here." I hug her tightly and slightly rock back and forth.

"I know sweetie… I do too."

"C-can you tell me a st-story daddy?" I shifted my position so that I was sitting on the ground, not caring that my jeans were being ruined by the mud. "Of course sweetie, what story do you want to hear?"

"About how I lost my tooth." I laughed slightly at the memory of her losing her first tooth, "You were almost two and Gazzy wanted to climb trees, but said you were to small when you asked him to teach you. You got sooo mad at him and stormed off, finding this huge tree! You asked me to pick you up so I did, and I watched as you climbed onto the first branch, standing right underneath you in case you fell. But you just kept climbing and climbing and climbing, like a little spider monkey. And then, when you got maybe thirty feet high, you looked down with the biggest smile on your face, but when you saw how high up you were, you started to panic. You ended up losing your grip on the branch you were holding and started to fall. Of course being the awesomest dad ever I was there to catch you like always. But you had hit your face on one of the branches on the way down. When I finally caught you, you pulled away and smiled at me with this big goofy grin, there was blood coming out of your mouth and a huge cap in your teeth and everyone just started laughing. You had no idea why everyone was laughing, but you just joined in. That night you screamed when you saw your teeth in the mirror. Which just cracked us up all over again."

She giggled slightly but then groaned in pain. "It's okay sweetie. You're going to be okay, I promise."

"I love you daddy. You're the best daddy ever." She wrapped her arms around my neck weakly, "I love you too sweetie. More than anything in the whole wide world." I hugged her tightly until I felt her body go limp in my arms. I laid her back on the ground in front of me and stood up, punching a near by tree and screaming until my throat went raw. For the first time in years I allowed myself to cry for the loss of my daughter.

**Yes I know, I'm a horrible sick person for making it end like this. But you'll get over it, because this is a ****_HUGE_**** part in the story later on. By the way... I do not hate children, I rather find them amusing and fun to be around when they aren't screaming and bitching about everything. I just thought this would be an interesting turn of events that would help people realize this isn't a story about their kid. So forgive me if you hate me now, R&R and let me know what you thought!**


	5. One Good Thing, That's All I Ask

FPOV

You know what I truly hate? When people treat you as if you're some fragile thing that's going to break at any moment. If something bad happens, okay feel sympathy for the person, but don't baby them. Just go on like nothing happened and keep your normal routine.

It's been three months since we buried Emily. Max's condition hasn't gotten any better, I'm starting to think things won't change at all. With the loss of Em and Max still in a coma everyone smothered me with pity. Which I couldn't stand.

I was sitting in front of Emily's grave, it was really just a mound of dirt with rocks around the edges, and I stared down at the dying flowers Nudge had placed when we buried her. Some yellow type looking flowers Em would always pick in the fields, I never had the heart to tell her she was picking weeds.

I sat there, squatting so my feet bent a little so I could rock back and forth. Elbows resting on my knees as I twirled the dead weeds in my hands. I sighed heavily and rocked back to sit on my butt. Bending my knees up so my forearms rested on them instead of my elbows. I sat there for what felt like hours, until Iggy came and sat beside me, it had been completely quite.

"We all miss her." I stared at my hands as I fiddled with the weed my daughter had loved so much. "You know Max is turning 19 next week."

I glanced up at him and turned back to my hands, "I don't think she's ever going to wake up Ig. She never even got to meet her."

He sighed and shifted on the ground some, putting his hand on my shoulder and patting it awkwardly a couple times. "I don't know how to do this 'cheering up thing' it was always Max who knew what to say or do at times like these. How we've managed to live three years without her is a miracle. I'm not going to baby you like everyone else is, but you need to start pulling it together man. Your girlfriend is lying unconscious, she gave you the greatest thing ever and didn't even get to experience any of that joy, the world has gone to shit and now you're starting to give up on her." I tensed when he brought up Emily. "You have to man up, I know you just lost the most important thing in your life, but your girlfriend is still in there. You can shut us out all you want, but don't you dare do that to Max got it? We may not be blood siblings, but if you hurt her, I'll kill you. She'll wake up and you guys will get through this together. Until then, don't give up on her got it?"

I shook my head as he used me to help push himself off the ground, before offering his own hand out to help me up as well. I looked at his hand, hesitant about going back inside where I'll be greeted with all those sad looks of pity. Or I could stay out here and enjoy the peace and quiet that surrounds me at Emily's grave. I sighed and took his hand, jumping up from the ground and dusting myself off, before walking back towards the house.

MPOV

The 'out of body experience' had ended pretty soon after it began. I was back in the plain solid white room, not knowing if it was the floor I was sitting on or if I was floating. The only difference between now and before is I could hear things around me.

I could hear the people that randomly came into the room and talked to someone named Max. They sounded sad, and I couldn't help but wonder what it is that happened. I could hear the steady beating of what I figured was a heart.

I could hear people walking into the room speaking in a quiet manner. Too far away for me to hear what was being said. I strained to listen in on the conversation and caught only snippets about someone named Emily and how they missed her. I could hear the heart beat quickening and the growing panic from the four or five people in the room. I tried to listen to what everyone was saying, but it all started to blur together. Everything started spinning and before I knew it, I was saying goodbye to the plain white room and was engulfed in blackness.

FPOV

Iggy and I had walked back into the house, only to be ambushed by Ella and Nudge. Nudge still felt responsible for what happened with Emily and after several conversations with her, she had started to go back to her normal self. Nudge ran up to me from the living room as soon as the porch door slammed shut behind me, engulfing me in a massive hug that felt like my bones were being crushed.

"I was so worried when you just left." I patted her on the head in reassurance and pried her arms off me, stepping past her I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the counter, sitting next to the Gasman at the table. "Whatcha doin Gazzy?" the little boy looked at me and I noticed how much he had grown in the last three years. "We're trying to figure out how to get the cure from Aryan without killing her."

"Over the years we had found out more about the cure being in her blood stream. We had taken some blood samples from her and been able to study it enough to know that there was no way to remove it from her blood completely." I looked over at Iggy as he walked in and stood in front of Gazzy and I, explaining the process of how we were planning on saving the world. "By taking blood samples and giving small doses to the walkers we had captured, it had cured them and brought them back to a more sane state of being. The only problem was she wasn't reproducing blood as fast as we were needing it. Dr. M had tried to examine a sample and found that if we could separate the cure from her blood, we'd be able to multiply the amount and generate more. Then Aryan wouldn't have to keep giving blood and we could be well on our way to restoring the people of the world's minds." I nodded my head trying to comprehend what was just explained to me, "Didn't her dad ever write the formula down?"

Iggy and Gaz shared a look before turning back to focus on me. "Aryan said that if he did write it down, he'd put it somewhere only she'd find it. Since he had the brilliant idea to put it inside his daughter, we'd figured he'd probably put the formula for the cure somewhere that would mean something to them both." Gazzy looked at Ig to finished explaining the rest, "Aryan isn't the type of person to open up about her life, we've figured that much out, so as far as what this thing could be, we don't have any clues. She doesn't have very good memories with the man so she isn't positive as to where it could be either."

"Hmm… well then looks like saving the world is on hold for a while." I took another bite out of the apple when Nudge came running into the room, a big Cheshire grin on her face, "Come quickly!" she yelled before dashing back out of the room. We all looked at each other before following cautiously after the hyper girl.

Following Nudge into the basement, Iggy and I shared a look before walking closer. Ella and Angel appeared in the doorway last mumbling about something having to do with Emily. I clenched my fist slightly at the mention of her name, but pushed it out of my head as Max's heart rate monitor sped up.

I walked to the edge of the bed and sat in the chair, grabbing her hand in mine and rubbing circles over her knuckles. I looked at her, willing her to open her eyes, hoping that something good would happen to me for once in so long. Her head moved slightly as if she were having a bad dream, and then her fingers started too twitched, making everyone in the room suck in a breath.

I watched as her eyes started to open slowly, revealing the melted chocolate brown eyes that I loved so much but made me want to break down at the same time. Her eyes roamed over the entire room, taking everything in. She tried to sit up but I pushed her back down, shock showed in her face as she noticed me for the first time since she woke up. I smiled at her weakly before sitting back down, "Max… you're awake."

She looked at me confused for a minute, before mumbling "Do I know you?"

**This will be the last update for a while, I have comicon next weekend so I may be able to update then, but no promises. I will try and work on the next chapter sometime over the week and post it before I leave if I have time, but only if you guys review! Reviews help motivate me ;P Anways R&R please :)**


	6. Pillow Boundaries

**So this will be the last update for a while, since I don't know if i'll have time next weekend. But I hope you guys like it so far, I know i'm absolutely horrible when it comes to spacing things out, what with all the *three years* *Few months* later stuff, but i just don't think it's necessary to drag it all out you know? Plus I will be going over important stuff later on in the story so don't worry those of you with questions :) They will be answered!**

MPOV

It's been a couple days since I woke up from my apparent coma and things were extremely weird. I won't bore you with all the details of realizing who everyone was to me and that I was engaged to someone with a weird ass name that I couldn't even remember. But for the most part, I think I was doing good considering I didn't know anything about these people.

I didn't completely trust them or what they told me, but their word was the only thing I had to go off of when it came to my life. I was sitting in my sister's room, I could see some resemblance so believing I was related to her along with Dr. M wasn't too farfetched, going through a photo album she had saved and brought along with her.

"So how come there aren't any pictures of me as a kid?" I asked, looking up from some pictures strewn in front of me on the mattress. I was holding one of Ella and my mom during her fifth birthday, grinning widely at the camera with cake smeared all over her face and hands. She bit her lip for a minute and looked at the wall to avoid eye contact, "We didn't know you when you were a kid. We didn't even know we were related until several years ago when you showed up at our house injured. It came out a little later that we were related."

My face fell as I thought back to all the things the others had said about how we were experiments and didn't have a normal childhood. One of the girls, Nudge I believe, explained everything about our wings, all the running we had to do, and the present situation of the world going to shit. I was confused about a lot of the things that she told me, how could a human being have wings? I didn't want to believe her, but I couldn't go on ignoring the giant feathery things attached to my back either.

Everyone was trying their best to be sympathetic and treat me the same as I was before apparently, even though I don't even know how I _was_ before. They all said I was the leader of their "flock", odd name right? But now that I couldn't remember anything, I didn't know just how good of a leader I was going to be. Of all the information given to me over the past few days, it's been hard to not wonder what all is truth and what isn't. I mean, if you woke up and forgot your entire life, and people just came in telling you how things used to be, wouldn't you question what they're telling you even slightly?

I had avoided Fang as much as possible, hearing people talk to me about how I was before was one thing, but hearing him talk about our "relationship" was a completely different story. I couldn't trust anything these people said, and if something bad happened between him and I, I wouldn't remember it. So he could take advantage of that and lie to me about something, and I wouldn't know the difference. I know a lot of people say that if they woke up from a coma, and some hot guy said they were your fiancé they wouldn't question it. But those people aren't rational. I question everything, and I wasn't about to just be "Oh okay then I'll take your word for it!" with any of these people aside from Ella and my mom.

FPOV

"So you planning on telling her about Emily?" I looked up from the table and glanced over at Iggy. Max had been awake for a few days and I don't know what's worse, her being in a coma, or her not remembering anything about her life. "I don't plan on telling her anything about that."

"Dude, she has a right to know. It was her kid too." I stand and walk over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and leaning against the counter opposite him. I run my hand through my hair and down my face thinking about how things have been lately. "She's been avoiding me. Angel said it's because she doesn't trust that what we're telling her is the truth." Iggy nodded his head and crossed his arms, "Well I mean can you really blame her for thinking that? If you woke up and didn't remember anything but your name, you'd be questioning the amount of truth you're getting out of people. Just give her some time, if anyone knows her better then herself, it's you. She'll come around."

I nodded forgetting that he couldn't see and said okay before walking out of the room. I walked up stairs and could hear Max and Ella talking in Ella's room. Of all the people that Max trusted, it was Ella and Dr. M. Of course the resemblance of their relationship was obvious, it still hurt that she trusted them over us. I stood outside the door and listened to their conversation for a while, finding it interesting when Ella brought up the topic of our relationship that seemed to be off limits.

MPOV

"So you and Fang." I looked up from the pictures in my hand to glance at my sister. She was leaning against the headboard sitting Indian style while grinning slightly. I tried to avoid the topic as much as possible but couldn't seem to dodge to something else.

"What about him." I asked, not fully paying attention.

She grabbed the pictures from me and tossed them to the floor next to us. Getting really close in my face so that it was one of those intense stare downs. "Do you still love him?" I groaned and flopped backwards on the mattress. Not realizing the short distance I had between myself and the footboard before slamming my head into the wood. Grimacing I rubbed the back of my head and sat back up with a pained look.

"That's what you get for trying to avoid this question. Now answer it before karma smites you again Maxie." I glared at Ella while still rubbing my head and sighing. "I don't know Ells okay? I don't remember him, so I don't know how I feel towards him. Everyone tells me that I'm madly in love with him but I just can't remember."

She looks at me a little sadly before scooting over to sit next to me, looping her arm around my shoulders. "You know what I think?" I look up at her questioning, waiting for her to continue with one of her long drawn out speeches, "I think that once you love someone, the feeling doesn't go away. You may not remember it, but it's there. If you love someone, then you'll always love them. No matter how much they piss you off or make you hate them, even if you aren't together anymore. You'll love them because they meant something special to you. Especially if it was your first love. A feeling like that never goes away, you find yourself comparing that feeling to every other feeling you get. Comparing every other person you meet to the one you love, whether you want to or not. So deep down, I think you do love him still, you just need to remind yourself what it is that made you fall for him."

"Thanks El. I think I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you in the morning." I got up and walked towards the door, jumping back in surprise when I saw Fang just outside smirking slightly at me.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I step into the hall completely and shut Ella's door behind me. Leaving Fang and I alone in the cramped hall. "I wasn't dropping no eaves sir! Honest!"**(Anyone who can guess what this quote is from without using the internet to look it up will get a invisible brownie and will be forever awesome.)**

I laugh at his impersonation and started walking down the hall towards my room, looking confused when Fang walks in behind me and climbs in the bed. "We share a room remember? Do you want me to sleep down stairs?" he looks at me questioningly for a response but I just shake my head and walk towards the bathroom, grabbing random clothes out of the dresser on the way in.

Five minutes later I walk back into the room with mint breath and in the comfiest clothes ever. I walk over to my side of the bed and pull the covers back, stopping when I feel Fang staring at me. "Can I help you?"

He points at my outfit making me look down. "You're wearing my clothes." He states. I feel my cheeks heat up as I take in how baggy the shirt and basketball shorts feel all of a sudden. "Um… I… Sorry…" I mumbled.

"Don't be sorry. I like you in my clothes, just not used to seeing it lately." My face heats up some more as I sit down, looking at the small amount of space left between mine and his side of the bed before looking at him again.

"Ugh right. I can sleep on the floor or the couch if that'd make you feel more comfortable." He starts to stand and grab a pillow off the bed before walking towards the door. "You can sleep here. We'll just… put up a pillow boundary type thing?" I say. Not sure if it's a question or a statement. He looks at me as if to see if I'm serious, so I nod my head and pat the spot next to me.

He climbs back into his spot and I set about creating the pillow boundary between us. Separating both our sides. "Night Max."

FPOV

"Night Fang." We both turn off the lamps next to our side and face the opposite direction. I'm staring out the window at the field that makes up the front lawn when I feel Max scoot closer to me, snuggling against my side. I turn on my back and look at her, her breathing is even and slow so I know she's asleep, which makes things a lot more awkward.

I lay there for a minute not knowing what to do when she moves so that her head and one of her arms is resting on my chest. I stare at her, waiting for her to wake up and put up the pillow boundary again. When she doesn't, I slowly lower my arm around her waist and fall asleep.

**Like I said, this will be the last update for a while. I will try and update next weekend if I have time, but if I don't then I am truly sorry and will update whenever I can with two or three chapters instead of one. R&R please :)**


	7. Favorite Memory

**I hate the eye doctor... they must find it so fucking amusing to get to be able to blow shit in people's eyes all the time. Seriously and the anticipation of it! GOD! Grrr... anyways I had some extra free time today after all the school I've done these past two days to take off Thursday and Friday for comicon, so i decided i'd be nice and update :)**

MPOV

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MA- EWWW GUYS!" I opened my eyes slowly and groggily looked up towards the door where Nudge was standing, covering her eyes with her hands and trying to back up out of the door. I jumped a little when I started feeling something move under me and looked down to notice for the first time that Fang and I were tangled up.

I stared at him as he blinked several times to adjust to the light and watched as a small smile crept along his lips. "Well good morning beaut-"he looked at my concerned face and his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "What's wrong?" I looked from his face to our tangled bodies and back to his eyes, watching as he slowly put the pieces together and threw his head back against the pillow cursing.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean-"There was a loud banging on the door that cut him off. Nudge barged back in, one hand covering her eyes and the other flying around in front of her. Iggy and everyone else walked in behind her looking amused and irritated at the same time. I quickly untangled myself from Fang and went to sit on the foot of the bed. Trying to ignore the awkward tension between Fang and I, I watched as everyone crowded around the bed staring at me.

"Nudge you can uncover your eyes now. They're fully clothed and separated." Iggy said, stepping in front of everyone and kneeling a little to the left of me, presenting a huge cake with "Happy Birthday Max!" written in red frosting. They all started singing "Happy birthday" but I silenced them with a raise of my hand, swiping one of my fingers across the side of the cake and bringing the icing to my mouth.

"Did she really just do that?" Iggy mumbled defeated. Angel looked at him and his face brightened for a second. I cocked my head to the side, finger still in my mouth licking off the icing, and looked at Angel. _"I told him that you thought the icing was delicious." _I nodded my head slightly in acceptance and got up to walk towards the kitchen, everyone following closely behind.

"So Max. What do you want for your birthday?" I took the cake from Iggy and sat down at the table with a fork and clean plate, plopping a huge slice and starting to devour it while thinking. "I want to hear about me."

I looked up at Iggy whenever he sneered and mumbled, "Narcissistic much?" I glared at him and then remember he couldn't see. "I'm glaring at you Ig. And I mean I want to hear about my past, since I don't remember anything. It might help me." Everyone looked thoughtful before sitting down and talking all at once. "GUYS! One at a time…. Just tell me one memory that stands out the most for you. We'll go around the table starting with Nudge and ending with Fang."

Nudge beamed and nodded her head, tapping her chin for a minute before speaking, "There was that one time when we had the chance to go to a private school and I was in this phase of wanting to be like everyone else and when you guys were ready to leave, I talked you into letting me stay but you made me promise not to cut my wings off and it was the most fun I had ever had but normal started to get boring and I didn't like the homework and crap but then I came back to the group and told you all about school and you kept making puke faces whenever I talked to you about the guys and the friends I made who had great fashion taste and then there was that one time I got to make you over-" I glared at nudge and she shut up after mumbling a sorry.

Everyone talked about something that happened in the past, Iggy talked about when he took my favorite alarm clock and used it in one of his bombs, Gazzy talked about when he'd mimic Fang or Iggy and start a fight between us, and Angel talked about when she talked Fang into letting her keep Total the talking dog. I smiled at all the stories and looked at everyone's faces beaming, "So do you remember anything?" I bit my lip and shook my head at the gasman, watching the beaming smiles on everyone face be replaced with a frown of disappointment.

"My favorite memory is when you took me back in even after I had left everyone and got a new flock." I snapped my head up to look in Fang's direction, watching as he picked at the table. "You left?" he nodded his head but didn't look up from what he was doing.

"Why? Who was in your new flock?" he sighed and looked up at the ceiling, rubbing his hands over his face and slumping back against the chair. Everyone else looked anywhere but at Fang and I, the awkwardness in the room could have been cut with a knife.

"When I left, it was to protect you and the rest of the flock from danger. You didn't see it that way which is understandable, I left a note explaining everything and just left without saying goodbye to any of you which was cowardly. I came back awhile later with my flock to try and help stop the doomsday group that was planning on blowing something up in Paris and you got pissed at me for having Maya in my group, saying I was trying to replace you with yourself. Then you started doing whatever it was you were doing with Dylan to get back at me and things got complicated really fast, but after we stopped them, my gang and I left again. Only I came back again down the road and now we're here." I sat there stunned by everything he just said, not sure what to say or even do at the moment.

"What do you mean 'replace me with another me?' and who's Dylan?" Fang looked at everyone else and told them to leave us alone for a while, then turned back to me, "Maya's your clone. The whitecoats made you guys fight to see which Max was the best, and when you had the chance to kill her, you let her go. Later on I asked her to join my gang, I don't know why but she isn't you. She's her own person. And Dylan is a scumbag that was programmed to love you and got pissed when you kicked him out of the flock, he's been one of the people behind this zombie outbreak."

I leaned back in my chair and stared at the table, processing everything I just learned even though I couldn't remember any of it. Fang looked at me sadly and moved to touch my arm, but I stood up and pushed the chair back. Running out of the house and into the woods nearby, needing space to comprehend everything I had learned in the past two hours.

FPOV

I watched as Max ran out of the house, slamming my fist onto the table and then laying my head down on it. "You let her leave?" I looked up and watched Iggy sit across from me, grabbing a random plate of cake and start eating it. "What was I supposed to do Ig? Lock her in the basement?"

"You could of done something other than letting her leave, alone, when it's dangerous outside for someone who doesn't remember shit about her old life, meaning she probably won't remember how to fight OR fly dumbass."

"Damn it… I'm going to go look for her then." I stood up and walked towards the door, hearing Iggy yell "Have fun!" and left the house.

**By the way, just to clear up some confusion, parts of Nevermore have happened. (Fang coming back, that's the only thing that's happened from that book.) Everything else is from ****_The Angel Experiment_**** though ****_Angel_****. I said in the first story that Dylan wasn't apart of the flock, but i hadn't planned on doing a sequel or anything, so forget I said that part in the Fight For Your Life Story and just focus on the part where I said he got kicked out, okay? That was really bothering me so I just wanted to clear all that up for you guys! Anyways, R&R please :)**


	8. Human Barbies and Grieving

**I know this is kind of short, but it's necessary. The next chapter will be super ass long though and full of information so don't worry! :)**

MPOV

I was still wandering around outside when it started to get dark. I forgot to grab a jacket and it had started to get cold, making me have to rub my arms constantly to warm up as I stumbled around in the dark.

I had tripped over several trees and ran into countless branches to get away from some walkers I ran into, thankfully losing them for the moment. I sat down against a tree and tried to catch my breath as I rubbed my arms furiously, trying to ignore the constant goosebumps on my skin.

I listened as twigs snapped somewhere in the distance and froze, noticing as footsteps grew closure. I stood up, ready to start running in the direction I assumed the house was in. I started to sprint and could hear as the footsteps behind me sped up as well, almost matching my pace.

I looked behind me but couldn't see anything, I turned back around and came face to face with a guy I hadn't noticed before. "Hey Max." I looked at him for a minute trying to place the face in my mind, which of course was stupid, "I'm sorry… I don't know who you are…"

The guy smiled sadly and then took his jacket off, wrapping it around my shoulders, "Here, you look cold. It's okay that you don't remember me, I just wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened. I'm so sorry Max, I swear I wasn't aiming for you! I never meant for you to be the one that got hurt." He leaned in a kissed my cheek before walking off and out of sight. Leaving me standing in the middle of the woods confused.

I turned around to start walking back in the direction I thought the house was in as a group of walkers walked a few feet in front of me. I stood frozen in place as I watched the walkers in front of me milling about, listening as the footsteps behind slowed but kept advancing.

I slowly took a step backwards, praying that there wasn't any random twigs behind me. (Apparently I'm not religious because I swear I stepped on twenty of them.) Turning around quickly I started sprinting in the other direction, six walkers following behind. All the adrenaline coursing through me I momentarily forgot of the person who had been coming from the direction I was running towards, I glanced over my shoulder and could see the walkers falling behind some, I turned back around in time to slam my face into whatever had been in front of me.

I fell to the ground and mumbled under my breath as I put a hand up to my nose. "Shit, sorry Max." I looked up and saw Fang standing over me holding a hand out to help pull me up. I grabbed his hand with the one that hadn't been holding my bleeding nose and stood up, he moved my hand from my face and squinted at me, while putting both his hands on either side of my nose. "It's not broken so that's good." I glared at him and punched him in the arm, receiving a smirk and a small "ow" which was good enough for me.

"So now that I finally found you, I'm going to bitch at you for being boneheaded enough to come out here alone. Especially when the fucking zombie apocalypse is currently going on might I add. God that is just what I'd need! First Em to die like that and then you getting hurt again added on top of everything else." I looked at him for a minute in complete confusion… I really need to find a new facial expression… "Who's Em? Did you leave me for her too?"

He looked down at me in shock, his mouth hanging open slightly gaping at me. "How the hell could you ask me that? Do you know how disgusting that is? No Max I didn't 'leave you for Em' because Em was our daughter!" I stared at the ground, reeling from what he just said. How could I have had a kid and not know about it? "Where'd you get that jacket?" I looked back up at his face and then down at the jacket still covering me.

"Some guy I ran into a while ago who kind of looked like a breathing Ken doll." Confusion spread of Fang's face but was quickly replaced by anger. He grabbed my arm and started walking through the trees, leading us back to the house where I would no doubt be interrogated about this mystery Barbie doll guy I didn't even know, while having to quietly grieve the loss of my child that I didn't even know or remember.

**Hit that review button for me!**


	9. Information and Shower Intruders

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED RECENTLY! I feel horrible /.\ I've been crazy busy and supper stressed out lately and I haven't had much free time aside from tonight, not to mention my computer has been acting weird so I have to write this on a different computer then e-mail it to myself and then post it on here which is a whole ordeal. I'm so very very sorry guys! And I also want to apologize for the fact that this chapter isn't super ass long and full of information like I promised... I don't know what I want to happen next so I just made up a quick filler/humorous chapter for y'all to read instead. I promise as soon as I get more free time, I will update again!**

MPOV

You know what the awesome thing about taking a shower is? You get to soak in steaming hot water and just think about your life. All the choices you've made and heavy life decisions you have to make all seem to crowd in your head when you step into the shower. Plus they're better than baths because you don't have to sit in your filth… so to put it in other words, I was in the shower thinking about everything that had just been said a few minutes ago.

~~~~~;;~~~~~

_"Max, who was the guy that gave you that jacket in the woods?" I rolled my eyes and looked at the ceiling, letting out a loud puff of air before turning back to Fang, "For the twentieth time Fang, . . !" I screamed._

_He sighed and stood up, walking out of the room and returning a minute later with a book in his hand, flipping through the pages wildly before stopping and looking up at me from the doorway. "Was it this guy?" he brings the book closer to my face and I notice that it's a photo album. The picture his thumb is half way covering is of a boy with blond hair and ocean blue eyes smiling widely at the camera._

_I look at the picture closely, examining every detail of the boy and connecting it to the guy in the woods before nodding my head slowly. "That's Dylan… he's the one that tried to kidnap us all and get you to fall in love with him by making you think I was dead." Fang tossed the book onto the bed and sat down beside me again, running his hands through his hair and tugging slightly at the ends in frustration._

_"So this is the guy that convinced you to leave me and everyone else?" I asked. I watched as Fang nodded his head and ran his hand down his face before turning to look at me seriously, "What did he say to you?"_

_I looked ahead of me at the closet door and tried to remember my little adventure just hours ago. "He said he was sorry, that he didn't mean for me to get hurt and that it was an accident. He looked sad when I didn't remember who he was, almost… heart broken." I whispered._

_Fang chuckled slightly and I turned to look at him with an are-you-crazy? expression. "I was heartbroken when you didn't remember who I was. But that's because you're my best friend and my fiancé, Dylan's a crazy ass lunatic who thinks you two are soul mates who's the reason you can't remember anything and missed out on the time we had with Emily!" I watched as his expression soften as the mention of her name, but was quickly replaced with the hard stone face he had moments ago._

_I looked at the floor and mumbled, "Will you tell me about her?" before turning to face him one more time. I saw the guilt and sadness flash across his eyes before I stood up and walked towards the bathroom, mumbling a quick apology before starting the shower._

~~~~~;;~~~~~

So here I was folks, enjoying the nice steaming hot water that was brought to me through a shower head that was pounding the stress and worry right off my shoulders. I don't think people realize just how truly amazing it feels to just stand under burning hot water and just… not think about anything but how it feels against your skin.

I was enjoying the repeated drumming of the stream on my back when I heard the door open and close, "This bathroom is occupodo! So I suggest you leave now or face my wrath!" I stood still for a minute, listening for the door to open and close again, but it never did. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to enjoying the hot water when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

Now first of all, if you get startled while in the shower one of two things will happen. One: You will either fall on your ass like a retard because you slipped, or two: You will fall on your face like a dumbass because your ass doesn't know that it's the one meant for taking the fall.

The latter happened to me of course, because I'm just so fucking unlucky lately. I jumped slightly and felt my feet give out from under me, thankfully though, I was facing close to the wall and smacked into that instead of full out landing on the tub floor in front of the stranger. I caught myself against the wall and turned around to face my intruder, wrapping my wings around my body as much as possible so I didn't give anyone a free show.

"What the hell is your problem? Do you not know that you aren't supposed to sneak up on people while they're in the shower? Did that ever cross your mind?" I glared at Fang as he stood against the opposite wall, holding his stomach from laughing. "Sorry maxi, I forgot you didn't like people sneaking up on you." He stepped towards me and I took a step back, smacking my back firmly against the wall.

The shower was still going and the water was creating a wall between Fang and me, with my being completely under the water and out of the splash zone but Fang slowly starting to get soaked. "Relax Max, I'm not going to rape you or anything." I lifted my chin a little and looked at him, "How do I know that you won't?"

He put his hands up in surrender and backed away towards the wall again, I looked at him skeptically and stepped forward some as he motioned for me to turn around so my back was facing him. I slowly turned but kept an eye on him over my shoulder as he stepped forward and lightly tapped my wings, indicating that he wanted me to unfold them.

"Like hell I'm going to do that" I breathed. He sighed and gently grabbed the top of my wings at the slight bent they made near my shoulders, pulling them slightly towards him until they unfolded against my will. "Relax maxi, if I was going to try anything I wouldn't of gotten in here with clothes on so calm down. I'm just trying to help you wash your wings okay? I'll gladly get you a shirt to put on if you want."

"That kind of defeats the purpose of taking a hot shower now doesn't it? Just… hands only go on wings got it? Not any higher or lower! And if I see your face without turning my head to look at you, I'm going to make it difficult for you to have kids again got it?"

He mumbled okay and started pouring shampoo into his hand and rubbed it into my feathers, getting under all the layers until he came to the very tips of my wings, then working his way back to the center. "You have to turn around to I can rinse the soap off" I sighed and started turning, shocked when I faced him and his eyes were actually closed. "Let me know when you're facing me so I can get behind you again, and no, that isn't meant to be taken sexually unless you want it to be taken that way."

I slapped his arm, and helped him move without tripping since he kept his eyes closed the whole time. When my back was facing him again he started rinsing all the soap out of my feathers and even shoved a couple in my face, "You're molting." He stated when I didn't say anything. "Ew we actually do that?!"

He laughed and went back to getting all the soap off, then shut off the water and stepped out of the tub. I stood in the tub behind the curtain when he stuck his hand back in holding a towel. "Thanks" I mumbled before stepping out wrapped in a really short fluffy towel that didn't do shit to dry me off.

I walked up to the sink and grabbed my toothbrush as Fang walked back into the room to change out of his soaked shorts. I pulled my matted hair into a bun and brushed my teeth when he came back in to gather up all the clothes on the floor. "You know, you should really do things in your bra and underwear more often." I glared at him but stopped when I noticed something under my right shoulder blade.

"Hey Fang?" he stopped in the doorway with his hands full of clothes and towels that had been strewn all over the bathroom floor, and turned to face me. I turned sideways with the toothbrush hanging out of my mouth slightly and tried to look at the mark, before gesturing for him to come over. "There's something on my back that I can't see it very well."

He dropped the clothes and practically ran over to me, shoving me so I had my back completely to him and examined every inch of my skin. "Max I don't see anything." He mumbled. I turned to the side and took one of his hands, leading it to the spot where the mark was, he glided his fingers over the mark so gently my spine tingled.

"God damn it Max don't fucking scare me like that!" he yelled, turning me around to face him and bringing me in close for a tight hug. "What is it?" I asked, trying to see over my shoulder to look at it again in the mirror.

"It's your birth mark, it looks like a tiny paw print if you're wondering. We found it a couple years ago when your mom looked at it. Before that we just thought it was a weird burn or bruise you got somewhere. I thought it was your expiration date…. You scared the shit out of me."

I wrapped my arms under his and hugged him back, burring my head into his shoulder and mumbling another apology. For some reason, I get the feeling that the old me didn't apologize often.

**So again, i'm very sorry for the shortness and late update v.v I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but hopefully I find some free time this weekend. I'm so very sorry and thank you so much for JessTalksAlot and LongLive-MaxRide-TMI-THG-HP for the reviews! They really help motivate me to keep this story going :) And JessTalksAlot gets an invisible brownie and is forever awesome to me for knowing the LOTR reference. I love that series more than anything ^_^ I can't wait for the Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug to come out! :D Anyways, comicon was freaking amazing... i'm not religious and don't believe in heaven or anything but for me, the comicon convention was my heaven :) It was just fantastic. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, and sorry this wasn't better or longer like I promised :/ Review please?**


	10. Camping and Being Whipped

**Is anyone else having issues with Fanfiction? Or is it just me? Anyways, so i lied about the chapter having the same title, my bad. But I did keep my promise about updating by the 22nd or earlier :D I think I earn some points for that! Anyways, it's kind of short, but important for the story so I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

MPOV

We found out that Dylan had been wandering around the house lately, no doubt trying to get ahold of me. And OF COURSE that meant I wasn't allowed to leave the house. Do you know what that does to a person?! Having to be basically under house arrest because your supposed boyfriend doesn't think you're capable enough to handle yourself against a crazy lunatic? Yah it doesn't feel good.

The flock was out flying around and everyone who didn't have wings was sitting outside on the porch, all except me. I was laying upside on the couch, with my knees slung over the back and my head dangling over the cushion with my hair on the floor.

I huffed and drummed on my stomach when Aryan came walking inside and plopped down next to me. "How's house arrest?" she asked, I lifted my head to glare at her before putting my head back down. "It sucks monkey ass. That's how it is." She laughed before placing her glass on the coffee table and mimicking my position.

"It's only because Fang cares about you." She had her legs straight up in the air and tapped them together lightly, "If it wasn't for this wacko lover of yours you'd be outside flying with the others right now and I'd be envying you all." I looked at her sadly, sometimes forgetting that she wasn't like us before placing my hand on her shoulder as best I could upside down.

"Trust me, it isn't all it's cracked up to be." She turned and looked at me and smiled slightly. "You really have lost your memory haven't you? I mean Max? Giving affection for someone who isn't a member of her flock? Or even giving affection at all is shocking"

I rolled my eyes and sat into an upright position, crossing my legs under me and facing her as she did the same. "I take it we didn't get along very well before?" I asked. She let out a loud laugh before trying to cover it with a cough, "You were a complete bitch at first actually. But then we found out we had stuff in common and you became a little more bearable." I chuckled slightly at her definition of me, "What do we have in common?" she sighed deeply before taking a long drink of her water.

"We both have asshole evil fathers." I looked at her confused and she opened her mouth and closed it as if trying to find the right words. "My dad caused this whole 'end of the world as we know it' bullshit. Your dad… caused you and the flock to be the way that you are…" I looked at my hands and thought of what little information Fang had given me about how we ended up this way, conveniently leaving the role of my father out of it.

"I'm sor-"I snapped my head up and shook my head at Aryan, "Don't apologize. I hate when people pity me, it isn't your fault for what happened to me or my family and it isn't your fault for what your dad did either." She smiled at me, "That's exactly what you said to me after the truth about my father came out. Glad to know the old you isn't completely gone. Is your memory getting any better?" I opened my mouth to respond when everyone came crashing in through the backdoor, stampeding into the living room and jumping on top of my and Aryan to get on the couch.

Everyone piled on, suffocating me in the process, Iggy was the last to jump on top, making sure to wiggle a few times so everyone felt the extra weight that was added. "I propose we go camping and let little Maxie out of confinement for a while." I beamed under the massive pile of hot sweaty bodies and everyone cheered in agree, all except Mr. Fuddy Duddy.

I pushed on the back of the person on top of me and slowly everyone started to climb off, allowing me to stand and walk up to Fang. I rested my hands on his shoulders since his arms were crossed and looked at him with the best pout I could muster, watching as he raised an eyebrow at me in confusing, then his look of determination slowly started to slacken, making me beam up at him and turn around to jump with excitement as everyone laughed.

~~~~~;;~~~~~

"Alrighty everyone sit down and shut up!" I hollered, standing on the coffee table I surveyed everyone cramped in the living room with their arms full with a sleeping bag and whatever crap they were bringing. "Alright. We're going to be gone for two days, food will be provided by your one and only blind chef master Iggy" I extended my arms out completely to point at Iggy as he raised he hand and beamed at everyone, "If you have any special requests, he's your guy. Before we leave I would like to point out a few rules so everyone understands them!"

I smirked as everyone groaned from below me and Gazzy mumbled, "Why couldn't she have forgotten how to be bossy?"

"Okay, the rules are: no biting, no scratching, no bombs, no farting, no burping, no profanities, no girls in the guy's tent, no guys in the girls tent, buddy system at all times, if you leave tell someone where you're going and roughly how long you'll be gone-"

"EVEN IF WE JUST HAVE TO TAKE A DUMP? Really? I feel as if that is private information that nobody but me or my body needs to know." Iggy lifted his head up and away from my direction like kids do whenever they're angry and giving the silent treatment. I rubbed my forehead and sighed. "Alright, forget the rules anything goes just don't set anything on fire or blow anything up unless absolutely necessary!" I leaned forward and poked Gazzy in the chest since he was right in front of the coffee table. Then I jumped down, grabbed my bag and dramatically pointed towards the front door and marched out while everyone shuffled behind.

"Everyone marching in a row, someone shoot me with a bow." I looked behind me and saw Iggy swinging back and forth while singing, "Iggy… shut u-"

"MAX WON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I WOULD RATHER EAT MY SHOE!" I glared at him and stopped walking, everyone else sitting on the ground waiting for the fight. "Igg-"

"FANG IS DEFINITELY SURELY WHIPPED! HE IS MAX'S LITTLE BITCH" I started chuckling until Fang turned to glare at me, covering my mouth to hide the chuckles I watched Fang walk up to Iggy and mumbled something in his ear that caused him to go rigid.

Iggy sucked in a deep breath before screaming out "FANG IS SAYING HE'S NOT WHIPPED AND THAT HE'LL HIT ME WITH A STICK!" I lost it. I hunched over and grabbed my stomach with one hand and wiped the tears with the other. Once I gained control of myself I stood up straight and motioned to everyone else to keep following, still chuckling slightly every now and then.

~~~~~;;~~~~~

"So you aren't whipped?" I sat down next to Fang and watched as he held a hot dog over the fire we started, he sent me a sideways glare and then turned back to his food. "Hey guys, we're going to get some wood" I turned around and waved to Danny and Maya as they walked off.

After Fang had told me how he left and joined a group with my clone I wasn't thrilled to find out that she was in our group presently. I don't know why, but I felt this hatred towards her. Like I constantly wanted to fight her and beat the shit out of her for some reason.

Fang nudged my foot with his as a way of saying _calm the fuck down_, I dropped the stick I snapped in half not remembering picking up and shrugged. "I'm so glad we don't have to eat desert rat anymore" I glanced at Nudge as she twirled her hot dog and blew on it when it caught fire, turning to look at Fang "Please say she's joking…" I asked hesitantly.

He grinned widely for a split second, that I wasn't even sure if it had happened for not. "That's gross" he shrugged his shoulders, "When you're starving, on the run, and low on cash. You get desperate. And boy did you scarf them down." He said with a smirk as I gagged slightly.

"Let's sing a campfire song! Kumbayah-"everyone turned to Iggy and shouted simultaneously for him to stop. "Bunch of prudes!" he shouted in response. I shook my head not even wanting to correct him that being "prude" had nothing to do with him singing. It wasn't even the correct term, but I dropped it when a scream echoed through the trees.

I stood up and bolted towards the noise, not listening to Fang try and call me back or to see if anyone else was following. I ran forward and emerged in a small clearing to find no one in sight, turning in every which direction until something smooth was placed over my mouth. Hands roughly grabbed my arms and forced me to turn the other way, I couldn't see the person behind me and I started getting dizzy.

"That's where we killed your daughter Maxie." The person pushed me forward onto my knees and I was brought face to face to a small mound of dirt surrounded by rocks with dead weeds laying in the middle. I sucked in a breath and right as I heard Fang yelling for me, I slumped over to the side, slamming my shoulder into one of the rocks and stared at the tree tops as black dots danced around my vision.

**I'm busy the rest of the weekend so I won't be updating again this weekend, sorry guys :/ But review and let me know what y'all thought! Shout out to those who have reviewed, you guys are AMAZING! **

**Fly on, **

**JG**


	11. Febreze and Captain Kirk

**Jenn is sick right now, so being an awesome friend that I am I am updating her story for her :) I forbade her from doing anything other then rest and try and get better, so she emailed me the next few chapters that she has finished for me to post on her behalf :D Granted, she wrote these while she wasn't feeling very well so they may be short and kind of suckish, I am still going to do what she asks while she continues to text me about what is happening on Supernatural and how difficult it is to eat with a stuffy nose... so yeah, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR or anything Jenn wrote, i'm just updating for her.**

FPOV

"MAX! GOD DAMN IT WHERE ARE YOU!" I ran through the trees, swatting at the branches that kept swiping at my face and cutting up my arms, stopping only for a second to allow the rest of the flock to catch up. I circled the area I was in, before hearing labored breathing a few feet ahead and rushing towards it. I could see a person leaning against the trunk of a tree and grabbed them by the collar of their shirt, hauling them a few inches off the ground.

"Where the hell is she Danny" I snarled, looking at the frightened kid who struggled to get away from me. Iggy burst through the clearing and tried to pry him out of my hands, shouting several things at me that I tuned out so I could give my best death glare before dropping him to the ground at my feet. "I-I-I d-do-don't k-kn-know." He stuttered before scrambling to his feet. "Th-they s-sai-"

I rolled my eyes and looked at him like he was stupid, "T-t-today junior!" I shouted, clenching my fists several times to keep from hitting the idiot. He looked at me and crossed his arms, then leaned in a whispered something to Iggy that I couldn't make out. Iggy sighed and turned in my direction, "He said all he knows is that some chick walked up behind them, knocked him on the head with something and kept calling Maya, Max. Then he blacked out and woke up with you looking like you were going to eat his face."

"He's lucky I didn't. Does he know where they went?" Danny shook his head then looked at the ground, I followed his gaze and noticed footprints in the mud leading away from the camp site. "Great… just great" I muttered, then started following the footprints while Iggy filled everyone else in on what happened.

~~~~;;;~~~~

MPOV

"Max… Max wake up right now. This is serious" I groaned and tried to move away from the voice, but found I was restricted "shut up voice, leave me alone." I grumbled.

The voice sighed before snapping, "Maxine Martinez Ride" I picked my head up slightly and turned in the general direction of the annoying thing. "I do believe there should be an 'um' sound at the end of my name instead of 'ine' Just pointing that out for ya" I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark room that smelled absolutely horrid. "Just once could kidnappers be like those febreze commercials? 'We kidnapped and murdered your family and have been keeping their rotting corpses in this room for three months, but masked the smell with febreze so it smells like a field of wild flowers' is that too much to ask for?"

The lights flicked on and I clenched my eyes shut and turned as far away as possible. I tried to bring my hands up to shield my face from the blinding solar flare that was burning my retinas but only managed to move them a foot away from the wall and hearing a clanging with each jerk of my wrist. "Well you certainly know how to make a woman feel welcomed" I muttered as heels clicked on the floor and stopped in front of me.

I slowly opened my eyes, trying to adjust to the lighting when the person spoke, "You must be Maximum" I dropped my head and shoulders and sighed before turning to look back at the girl before me.

"No I'm James T. Kirk, Captain of the S.S. Star Enterprise. You may kiss my shoes in praise for my brilliance in going where no man has gone before. Try not to get to overly excited by being graced with my presence now. And who might you be exactly?" I beamed when the girls face changed from smug to confused and then to annoyed. She crossed her arms and started pacing in front of me, "Go ahead and get out every sarcastic and demeaning thing you have to say now, because in an hour… you'll no longer have the chance." She turned on her heel and stared at me before walking backwards towards the door.

I watched as she backed into a hallway and the door was closed and latched shut before thrashing against the chains.

~~~~~;;~~~~~

Third Person POV

Max thrashed against her chains and screamed in frustration while next door Maya laid unconscious against an operating table. The woman who left Max's room minutes before walked down the hall before emerging into the control room.

Watching the cameras as the final piece of their plan fell into place she smiled and turned to her partner. "Everything's almost finished. By this time tomorrow, Maximum Ride will be dead and we won't have to worry about a thing ever again."

The figure on the screen approached, and the two watched as he was attacked and eventually dragged inside bloody and unconscious. Grinning widely, the woman walked back into the hall to finish off her plan.

**I was so happy when she included the Star Trek reference ^_^ I'm really rubbing off on her, but anyways, I know it's short and she apologizes for that (she said so in a text when I told her I was updating for her) but review anyways, because you guys love this story and want her to get better so she can continue it and not make long ass author notes like I do :) R&R!**


	12. Nightmares and Big Idea

**I would just like to point out that I updated when I said I would for once, so I think I earn some points for that :) And another thing... I recently got a PM from someone saying that my story was "Atrocious" and that i'm a "Horrible person" for killing a child... I would just like to point out that this story is in fact fiction, no children were harmed in the making of this story. It's rated correctly, and I'm sorry... but if you spend the time to read my ENTIRE story and then this one, BEFORE PMing me or leaving nasty reviews (which I deleted with joy) then you're a fucking asshole. **

**I'm not racist by the way, Nudge is described the exact same way in all of JP's books... I'm not changing anything about the characters you idiot. And no I'm not religious, I honestly don't see what that has to do with my writings, but I would just like to point out to those that have been reading this and may or may not be religious, I have nothing against religion, I haven't meant to talk down or upset anyone who is if I have at all in my stories. If I have, then I sincerely apologize. That was not my intent and I honestly haven't noticed it, if it has indeed happened. I have friends who are religious, so I honestly have nothing against it, I just don't share the same beliefs. For this person to PM me and accuse me of "assaulting my readers with my worshiping of Satan" is fucking ridiculous. My story is rated correctly, and I honestly don't think it's "atrocious" I didn't go into great detail on the death of their kid, if I did, then it would of been rated something different. It's part of the story though, and honestly... if you don't like the way I write things DON'T FUCKING READ MY STORIES! Nobody is forcing you to read them, if it goes against what you believe, or it's simply to "morbid" for you to read, then don't read it. But for you to take the time and read BOTH these stories and then call me a horrible racist sinner? I'm sorry, but you're an asshole. **

**Sorry about that... I just needed to put that out there in case he's still reading my story like an idiot and about to PM me again for what a horrible person I am. Anways, here's the next chapter and for any of you who get confused by Max's POV, she's having a nightmare.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything MR that the creative JP came up with. **

MPOV

The room was crowded with people wearing fancy clothes and masks covering their faces, the sound of music playing somewhere in the distance at a calming volume and pace. There were people in the middle of the vast room twirling around at a dizzying speed.

The second floor of the room was held up by giant marble columns that had vines etched into them, making it look like the trees in the Tarzan movie. There was a giant fountain in the center of the room, with several layers and cherubs all around it. Some pouring water from pitches and some sitting or lying down on the flat edges, dipping their fingers into the water.

The ceiling looked like one of Michelangelo, only with a morbid twist. Instead of gods and goddess adorning the ceiling, or people dancing and celebrating something important, the ceiling had people at war with each other. Humans pitted against what looked to be demons, wielding swords and armor and launching themselves at each other with hunger and hatred in their eyes.

There were some that were being torn apart, or even eaten. Blood splattering every now and then from the fallen, people cowering, and begging for mercy as their enemy stood over them ready to strike without hesitation.

At some point the music had stopped, and everyone turned to stare at me. Frozen completely still in their place as if I didn't belong. I turned several times, and watched as someone emerged from the stiff crowd and approached.

He wore a completely black suit with a single white rose pinned to his chest, providing the only sense of color to his stature. He looked familiar, and completely out of place among the crowd of brightly dressed people. Stopping a few feet in front of me and holding out one hand with a blank expression, I watched as everyone continued to stare before taking his hand and being surprised by the sudden presence of music again.

Everyone went back to twirling around, but we just stood there staring at each other in a creepy way. "Who are you" he looked down at me, but didn't say anything, before turning his head to the side a little to watch as the crowd broke again. This time revealing a girl about six or seven, matching the guy's clothes with a black dress and white ribbon around her waist instead of a flower and tux.

The guy broke away from me and walked towards the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder and standing behind her, both staring at me while everyone continued dancing as if we weren't here. I took in the way they looked similar, the only thing not resembling each other was the girl's eyes.

"Who are you? I don't understand what's going on here…" the girl stepped forward and I had to bend down to be level with her, "I'm glad you're finally awake mommy, now we can be a family." I stared as the girl reached out and clung to me in an awkward hug, slowly reaching my arms up and returning the gesture while staring at the guy a few feet away

"I don't understand…" I whispered as the girl pulled away and looked at me sadly. "You were sleeping mommy, you wouldn't wake up. Daddy was always talking to you and holding you hand but he wouldn't let me see you. But now you're here."

I looked at her confused before mumbling more to myself then anyone, "But you're dead Em" she turned her head to the side some like a confused dog before her face changed from sad to angry, "I'm dead because of you! You killed me mommy! You caused this!" the music stopped and everyone turned to stare at us, the guy approached and placed his hands on the girl's shoulders while glaring at me.

"You're the reason she's dead Max. It's all your fault." The guy said, I stood up and backed away as everyone circled in on me. For the first time I noticed the rest of the flock among the crowd, glaring daggers at me as they all said, "It's your fault we're here"

The guy walked closer and continued to spit hatred towards me, "If you had been awake I would have been there to protect her better, I wouldn't have been constantly worried about you and hating her. I hated that she lived while you were stuck in your coma, I couldn't even look at her without thinking of you. This is all your fault Max, it's your fault our daughters dead. Your fault that she never got to know her mom, your fault… that I hate you for giving me something so precious and then ripping it away from me. It's your fault we're all here right now Max."

I stared in horror as the flocks faces began to melt and they turned into a pile of bones, the once elegant room turning from the bright warm place into a dark and charred area. The fountain crumbled and everything looked like ruins. The columns holding the second floor were scattered and broken, laying in heaps all over the place like giant boulders that had fallen. The curtains that once covered the windows looked burned, as some fabric flew around the area along with debris.

The entire room seemed to have caught on fire in a matter of seconds, without actually catching fire. The only people that remained were the little girl and the guy standing behind her, the one I had figured was now Fang. They stood staring at me with hatred in their eyes, and I watched as Maya walked up from the shadows and stood beside Fang, "It's your fault he doesn't love you anymore Max. If you hadn't of gotten yourself into a coma you wouldn't have lost him and everyone you loved, and I wouldn't have taken your place. I wouldn't have been the one to help raise your daughter, but you always had to be the certain of attention. Getting yourself into sticky situations, then wondering why you lost everything." Her voice dripped with malice and she stepped forward and kissed Fang before turning to glare back at me. "It's your fault you ended up in hell." In the next minute everything started to swirl, I sunk to my knees and started coughing before screaming for someone to help, to get me out of this dreadful place.

I covered my face, trying not to inhale the debris as they clouded the room when someone started shaking my shoulders and screaming my name. I buried my head into the chest of whoever was holding me and was startled when I felt tears on my face.

~~~~~;;~~~~~

FPOV

I knew it was trap, but I went anyways. I won't bore you with the details of my capture, basically I kicked ass, ended up being knocked in the head from behind (classic I know) and then wound up in a cell, (another cliché) with both Maya and Max.

So now, it's been roughly two days give or take a few, and Max was leaning against me sleeping as I attempted to think of another way out of here, when Max started screaming. I shook her shoulders gently at first, but her screams just got louder. I pulled her closer and wrapped my arms around her shoulders tightly as she gripped my shirt, her screams stopped but was soon replaced with tears that soaked my shirt.

"Is she still asleep?" I glanced up at Maya sitting on the other side of the small room and shrugged. "What's wrong with her?" I looked back down at Max, hating myself when I said I didn't know.

~~~~~;;~~~~~

Maya POV

I watched as Fang rocked back and forth slowly to calm Max until she fell asleep again. I could tell he was worried, but that he didn't know what to do.

I leaned against the cold brick wall and threw a pebble I found in a make shift way of bouncing a ball against the wall when the door opened with a loud screech. Heels clicked on the concrete and the door shut once more, a small light was flicked on above our heads and I squinted against the sudden brightness.

"We're going to kill Maximum Ride soon. I just thought I'd come in and let you know that it's time to say your good-byes. Accept for you Maya, you should be glad that there will finally only be one of you." I held a hand up to shield the light from my eyes and I watched the girl smile and turn back towards the door. Once she was back out in the hallway and the door clicked back and locked, the light shut off once more plunging us into total darkness.

I could tell Fang was freaking out, even if he kept his face completely blank of expression. I went back to throwing the rock at the wall until my eyes adjusted once more to the dark, glancing over at Max as I watched as Fang ran his hand through her hand and then drawing small circles in the middle of her back, causing her to smile slightly in her sleep.

I brought my knees to my chest and rested my elbows on them, as I examined my hands. Thinking of the time I almost killed Max myself, and when she started to win, but let me go. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair and over my face before turning my head all the way back against the wall and staring at the dirty ceiling.

"What's wrong" I looked over at Fang quickly before looking back at the ceiling, "I'm just thinking about what she said, about there only being one Max soon." I caught his confused look before explaining more, "I'm not talking about me being happy that they're going to kill her. I mean in a way… they're right. There should only be ONE Max… that's why I have a plan. One you're going to like but won't admit." I looked at him solemnly, watching as he glanced down at Max then back at me.

"What do you have in mind?" I smiled sadly before scooting over next to him and explaining my idea.

**So I made it kind of long so that y'all forgive me for slacking on the updates. I just recently started the Mortal Instruments series, (for those of you who haven't read it, read it before seeing the movie. The movie completely botches the book! .) I'm actually working on two more stories at the moment, and won't be posting them until they are completely done, so I don't have to worry about updating :P I would always just like to say... that there are only going to be two maybe three more chapters after this one... :'/ I'm getting sad that this is almost over. R&R please? :) (P.S. Supernatural came back on Tuesday so I need to get caught up and Walking Dead comes back on Tomorrow so I won't be updating until maybe Wednesday, or Saturday again)**

**Fly on, **

**Jenn**


	13. Good-byes and Failures

**I'm so disappointed in myself today... I had so many things that I had planned on doing but all I really did was draw while listening to Disney movies for background noise... v.v I feel so unaccomplished... minus the 40+ drawings I now have adorning my wall that look completely badass in my opinion. Anyways, I figured since I haven't really done anything today other then notice all the sexual jokes in Disney movies that I missed as a kid, I would be nice and update again. So here it is, hope y'all like it. And thanks to JessTalksAlot for your review... so glad I haven't offended anyone with my writing and that this dude was actually an asshole to more than just my opinion... Anyways, enough with the long AN's read chapter 13!**

MPOV

I woke up right as the door was being opened and the lady from before walked in grinning evilly at me. Three guards followed closely behind her and went to grab each us from our positions among the floor. That's when I noticed I wasn't sitting next to Fang like I had been earlier, and that I wasn't wearing my clothes anymore.

I stared at Maya and Fang as my guard jerked my arm up, noticing how Fang's jaw tightened slightly, and then how he put his arm around Maya when she was jerked up as well. I looked at him confused, trying to get him to look at me slightly to explain what was going on, and why Maya was wearing my clothes and vice versa, but he just stared straight ahead or at her.

I looked down at the ground as we were shoved down several hallways and eventually thrown into an arena type room. There were chains on the walls, each separated by ten feet from the other, we were each marched over to our designated chains and I watched as Fang and Maya scooted as closely together as possible.

Rage boiled inside me at the sight of him trying to comfort her, I was sitting on Maya's left with Fang on her right, and completely cutting me off from asking him what was going on. I leaned against the wall and examined the shackle cutting into the skin of my ankle, I leaned my head back against the wall and breathed out deeply, wondering why we kept being transferred from room to room and where all the people were at.

From the few times I've dealt with these people, I've noticed they liked to constantly be in your face when they finally had you. But now… Fang, Maya, and I were completely alone. Which I couldn't stand for more reasons than one.

I was thinking about what the lady meant by "it's time" when someone walked in through a door I hadn't noticed, walking against the wall for a while as to hide himself in the shadows, before finally emerging into the light for us to see.

Dylan stepped forward and looked at Maya and me, before walking closer to her and bending down to be eye level. He was whispering something that I couldn't hear, but had clearly struck a chord with Fang for he tried to launch himself at him, only to be jerked back by the chain. Maya spit in his face, causing him to reach out and smack her hard enough to leave a visible mark.

Dylan wiped his face and stood up, glaring daggers at the two before stalking back out of the room. Maya and Fang went back to talking, leaving me alone to my many thoughts once again.

~~~~~;;~~~~~

FPOV

"Don't you think we should fill her in some?" I glanced over Maya's shoulder to look at Max as she stared at the ceiling and tugged at the sleeve of Maya's sweater that was a little too big. "We can't… she wouldn't agree to it. She may have lost her memory and stuff, but she wouldn't let us go through with the plan if she knew what would happen. It doesn't matter how much she hates someone. We can't tell her."

I nodded slightly and glanced back up at Max, I stared at her until she turned to meet my gaze and quickly looked back towards Maya. "I know this is probably weird for you, not being able to even look at her cause you'll end up cracking and spilling everything. But just remember that you're doing this for her."

I ran my hands over my face and sighed heavily before nodding again, a few minutes later the door opened once more and Carmen stepped into the room. Taking in the appearance of all of us and smiling more to herself then anything.

Stepping forward she walked towards Max and looked down at her, she slammed her foot down hard and I flinched slightly, waiting for Max's reaction.

~~~~~;;~~~~~

MPOV

The lady came back into the room and walked over to me, she stared down at me for a minute before slamming her foot down on my leg. My instincts kicked in and I flung my leg up to my chest in pain while biting my lip to keep from screaming. She lady smirked and walked towards Maya and Fang.

"It's time for Maximum to die, have you said your good-byes?" I looked at her shocked as she gestured for Dylan to step forward. He had his hands behind his back and stood to the side of the girl, glaring down at Maya and Fang with pure hatred.

"Maximum… since this is going to be your last few minutes on Earth, I find it only fitting that I allow Fang to do the honors." Maya and Fang jerked their heads up to stare at the girl as she reached for the gun Dylan had been holding. Dylan walked behind Fang and pulled him to his feet, while the girl did the same with Maya. Forcing the gun in one of Fang's hand, Dylan raised his arm and forced his finger on the trigger, covering Fang's with his own.

In a way, it was Dylan who would kill Maya, since he was forcing Fang to do it, they weren't really giving him the option. It would still hurt a lot more, knowing that the one who apparently loved you would inevitably be the one to end you. It was sick and twisted, but yet I didn't say anything as Dylan raised Fang's arm and leveled the gun with Maya's heart.

"Would you like to say anything before you die?" the girl was standing off to the side of the scene, looking questioningly at Maya for her last words. She turned to look back at me, but didn't say anything before turning back to look at Fang and Dylan standing in front of her.

"I'll take that as a no. Proceed please, I have plans soon." Dylan nodded and steadied Fang's arm, I watched in horror as Fang mouthed "I'm sorry" and then a loud bang rang out through the room, echoing off the walls as Maya's body crumpled to the ground.

Dylan stepped back as Fang dropped the gun and lunged, trying to reach her before she hit full force, but was just out of reach. "I guess we can let them go now… he's been tormented enough and from the looks of it, Maya's going to die soon from blood loss."

Dylan and Fang looked up to stare at the girl before turning to look at me, I watched as their eyes went from confused to recognition and Fang beat his fist on the ground while cursing to himself. I looked at him confused before looking down at myself, noticing for the first time a red dot on my sweater that I hadn't noticed before.

I watched as the dot began to grow by the second, spreading and bleeding through the fabric like a sharpie on cotton. Dylan moved to unchain Fang and me before walking out of the room with the girl for the last time.

Fang waited a few minutes before standing and running over to me, mumbling under his breath as he moved the sweater up and exposed the source of the blood on my navel. I looked down in shock, wondering when it happened and why I hadn't felt anything. "It went clean through her… I didn't even think about if that would happen… why didn't I fucking think about this happening god damn it!"

"Fang?" I tried to look at him, but reality was quickly slipping away and pulling me under. Black dots danced around my vision and I noticed his worried face and felt the world tipping as he lifted me and started rushing out of the room. Since they thought I was dead, they felt no need to keep us locked up anymore.

I could feel my head swinging slightly as he rushed down several halls, watching as the fluorescent lights burned my retinas before the black dots grew larger and covered them some. I could faintly hear Fang talking to me, but it sounded like Charley Brown's parents instead of actual words.

"Not again… you can't do this to me again damn it" was the last thing I heard before unconsciousness claimed me.

**R&R because this story is just so awesome and I'm amazing for updating twice in one day :D ?**


	14. Afterlife and Mumbled Apologies

**First off I would just like to immensely apologize for not updating this weekend! In all honesty I did have time to update, but I've been avoiding electronics for awhile. All I've done this weekend was go to haunted houses with friends and draw. My room looks like an art gallery puked all over the place from all my drawings scattered in random places. Anyways, I've had part of this typed up for a while, and was actually going to end it at Fang's POV, but wanted to make it a little longer for you guys. Max's "perfect paradise" is an actual place by the way. It's actually my perfect paradise and I place I used to spend a lot of time at. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything written by JP, although I was severely disappointed in Nevermore. **

MPOV

If someone asked you what you pictured paradise to be like, what would you tell them? An island with crashing waves and the person you love with you? Or an amusement park with only you and your friends occupying it?

For me… it was the place right before my eyes. Six large pine trees clustered together in a messy circle, pine needles littering the cold dirt underneath them. The largest, having random sticks nailed down high up in the branches to form seats, making great hide outs to shoot people with nerf guns.

The grass nearby whipping around from the violent chilly wind, desperately needing to be cut before it turned into a jungle. A small park, at least a hundred feet away with the usual swings and small playground and monkey bars being occupied by kids laughing and yelling.

Climbing up the largest tree, enjoying the occasional tree sap that could gather on my fingers and clothing. Gripping the branches so hard the imprint of the bark would show on my palms, swinging from limb to limb until I reached the highest make shift seat about three fourths from the very top.

Leaning against the trunk and stretching my feet out completely to rest on one of the nearby branches, looking through the opening that had been created from limbs being cut off. Gazing at the nearby cemetery looking bleak but intriguing at the same time. I leaned my head back against the bark and closed my eyes, shoving my hands into my hoodie pocket to keep the freezing wind from reaching my hands.

Eventually as time passed, I'd carefully make my way back down to the ground, my fear of heights suddenly making an appearance. Jumping the last few feet from the lowest branch to the ground, hoping to avoid the root sticking out and dusting my hands on my jeans before heading towards the park that was now deserted.

Listening to the sound of my shoes crunching over the fallen leaves, then the unsteadiness of walking on small pebbles. Grabbing the frozen chains of one of the swings and facing away from the houses and playground, swinging absentmindedly enjoying the rush of cold air that made my eyes water some and smile slightly.

This… this was my paradise. The slight creak of the swing chains as I moved back and forth like a pendulum, the rustle of the leaves and grass when the wind would pick up, and the thud of my shoes and sometimes my knees hitting the pebbles when I'd jump off the swing when I'd get really high up.

Miscalculating how far I'd go, I landed on my feet unsteadily before falling to my knees. Pushing myself up once more and turning to try again, I noticed for the first time I wasn't as alone as I thought I was. Sitting on the top of the tubed purple slide was a boy about seven.

"Who are you?" The boy smiled and jumped down from the slide, walking closer and seeming to age with each step. Turning into a hairy type creature once he was a few feet in front of me, his smile had gone from cute and innocent to malicious and frightening.

"Heya Maxie" he reached his arms forward and enveloped me in a tight hug, crushing my bones and my ability to breathe momentarily. "What are you doing here? I figured I'd see you here when you were old and grey haired. Not this early…" he pulled back and held me at arm's length, both furry paws on each of my shoulders.

I looked at him sadly, willing myself to hold back the tears threatening to fall as I looked at my brother. "Ari… I miss you so much…" I whispered so softly I almost thought I hadn't said anything at all.

"I miss you too Maxie. And although I'm glad to see you, you aren't supposed to be here yet. You're supposed to be old and wrinkly and crippled before I see you here." I laughed slightly before glancing down at my muddy shoes, "What if I want to stay here though?"

I heard him exhale heavily before dropping his hands from my shoulders, looking up to see what he was doing I watched in shock as he started to walk back towards the slide before turning slightly to look at me once more.

"Remember when you and the flock went to the zoo to escape us in NYC? The answer that will help you with what's going on is in the animal you found the most interesting." I looked at him dumbfounded before walking towards him some, "I don't… I don't understand what they means Ari!"

I walked as far as the swing I had been on earlier before I slammed into a wall I couldn't see, Ari looked at me sadly before mumbling something I couldn't make out. I slammed against the wall to try and get closer to him, but gave up when I saw him shake his head before saying something else.

"I can't understand you…" the puffs of white fog coming out of my mouth from the cold clouded the wall in front of me, I wiped at it furiously to see Ari climbing the slide once more. Touching the wall with the sleeve of my hoodie pulled over my hand I tried to make out what he was saying with a look of urgency in his eyes. Catching a few words I nodded before turning my back on the wall separating me from my paradise. Then… everything went black.

FPOV

It's been several days since the whole Maya being killed thing happened, and once again we were back in the make shift hospital room we set up in the basement. Max hooked up to the heart monitor and Iggy trying his best to determine how bad her injuries were.

"The bullet went straight through so that's good." He mumbled, running his hands slightly over her wound. "She should be fine. She passed out from lack of blood lose and shock. She'll wake up in a few hours. At most a day. You're lucky you got her here when you did... she flat lined for a few minutes when you brought her in dude."

I ran my hands over my face slowly, thanking whatever mystical being that had gotten me here on time, before standing and walking upstairs to fill everyone in on what happened.

MPOV

Oh that dreaded beeping of the heart monitor that filled my ears and made me want to shove a pencil through my ear drums.

"Now Maxie… how else are we supposed to know you're alive if that heart monitor wasn't beeping?" I mentally scolded myself for not realizing I had spoken aloud and slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the blinding light that was surely above my face.

After being able to see through the vampire burning light, I didn't even have to examine the room I was in before realizing it was the made-up "infirmary" we had in the basement. Turning slightly to the left, noticing the clear pain that shot through my skull at the motion, I noticed Iggy standing beside me smirking slightly.

"How you feelin Maxie Pie?" he gently reached his hand out and laid it on my forehead, "Like a construction crew is drilling through my brain" I groaned out.

He pulled his hand away and reached for a glass I hadn't noticed before, handing it to me while dropping two small pills in my hand. "They'll make you tired, but it'll help your headache." I nodded and clenched my fist tightly so I didn't drop them, and slowly tried to sit up enough to drink without choking or spilling anything.

Downing the water and pills almost immediately I handed the glass back to him. "You'll be fine by the way. It went right through you so we don't have to cut you open." He said before effortlessly finding the chair and sitting down as if being blind didn't faze him. "I can do things pretty easily as long as no one moves furniture without telling me." He remarked, as if reading my mind.

"I know you can." I slowly shifted so I was laying down again and covered my eyes with my arm, "There was once back at the E house I moved the couch and you went to flop down on it but landed on the floor instead." I mumbled out, feeling the drugs start to kick in.

"Yeah… I almost forgot about that." He whispered, "Wait… if I barely remember that then how in the hell do you?" I lifted my arm enough to uncover one of my eyes and looked at him.

"I remember because you thought it was Fang and you guys got in a fight. I went to break it up and you ended up breaking my nose." I watched his face crunch up as he hissed silently before mumbling what sounded like an apology. But by then, the drugs had kicked in and I very well could have imagined it.

**Thank you guys for the reviews and keeping up with this story even though I'm horrible at updating. I have added a new story that was intended to be a one shot but I will add on to it once this is completed for those of you who have read Even the Strong Have Their Limits. JessTalksAlot - In all honesty I hated Dylan and Maya in the book series... Absolutely hated them. And I was so glad when Maya got what was coming to her (not going to say exactly for those who haven't read Nevermore yet) and I honestly don't remember what happened to Dylan, but I hope it didn't end well for him. I hated their characters and the roles they played in the books with a passion, but it made them more interesting. So in a way... without them the books would of been kind of lame. Anyways, thanks for your reviews :) Along with LongLive - MaxRide - TMI - THG - HP. You guys are awesome! :D**

**Fly on, **

**Jenn **


	15. Playing Dumb and Panda Godparents

**So I'm so sorry for the late update, and the fact that this chapter is extremely short, but it is necessary and I already know some of you will hate me for the cliff hanger I've left you guys with. But just know... where there is a cliff hanger, there is a long ass chapter that will surely follow :D **

MPOV

It's been several days since the incident, and although I was still shaken up and didn't completely understand what happened, I kept my thoughts to myself like everyone else.

I couldn't grasp why she had done it, the only thing Fang would tell me is "It was her idea, she gave you a second chance so don't waste it." And I didn't intend on it.

I had slowly started to remember things, tiny completely irrelevant things, but it was a start. The only person I told about it was Angel, but that was to just make her promise not to tell the others until I was ready. I'm not sure exactly why I didn't want to tell them… why I didn't want to tell Fang.

Maybe because it gave me a sense of control over them? Or maybe because for the first time since I had lost my memories, lost who I was as a person really, I had control over myself? It was a new feeling of power to be able to know who I was back then, instead of feeling like a complete stranger in my own skin, almost like an imposter.

There was a slight knock on the door and I looked up to see Aryan leaning against the door frame, one hand behind her back and a small smile "Hey, can I come in?" before I could even answer she crossed the room and sat beside me on the bed, mirroring my cross-legged position.

"So… when did you start remember?" she looked at me casually as if this was something that had been announced weeks ago instead of a supposed kept secret. I looked at her confused for a minute, "What do you mean?"

She snorted and crossed her arms, "Don't play dumb." I looked at her curiously, "How'd you figure it out?" I asked, watching as she stood from the bed and closed the door before coming back to sit down.

"When the group would be talking about something from y'alls past you used to look at the floor and laugh awkwardly, now though… you actually smile and make eye contact with the person telling the story. It's kind of obvious really." I looked at her shocked for a minute, not even noticing I had been doing that until she pointed it out, before I could voice my next question she spilled out "Don't worry I didn't tell anybody." And I immediately released the breath I hadn't even noticed I was holding.

She smiled at me slightly before patting my shoulder, "Welcome back Max. And as your 'welcome back' gift I present you with my most prized possession." With that she pulled her stuffed panda from behind her back and walked it across the space between us before plopping it in my lap like a kid.

I laughed slightly at her antics before picking it up and looking at her, "Are you sure? I don't remember the story of how you got this, but you wouldn't even let Angel touch it at first." She reached out to stroke the back of the soft bear before nodding, "An old friend gave it to me before I moved. I didn't move that far, but it was nice to know that somebody thought of me and would miss me enough to do something special. Fang told me you found pandas curious when you guys went to the zoo in New York at one point. So I thought you could be Mr. Panda's god parent type thing."

I had been looking at the bear while she was talking, but snapped my head up at the mention of New York. "What about New York?" she looked taken aback for a minute before realizing I had asked a question.

"Fang said you guys went to the zoo once to avoid some erasers or whatever and you liked the pandas the most?" I looked down at the medium sized fur ball in my hands before looking at her once more, "Did you get this when your dad was alive?" she looked stunned by the bluntness before slowly nodding, waiting for me to explain more.

"Okay… I know this is probably going to sound weird, and I'm not positive on this… but I think your dad might have put the cure thingy in here…" I watched as she stood slowly from the bed and paced the bedroom for a few minutes, running her hands through her hair and down her face while mumbling something under her breath, before starring at my desk in the corner.

Walking to the desk and standing with her back to me, she picked something up then spun around. Walking to the bed once more and gently grabbing the bear she starred at it sadly before bringing a pair of scissors up and cutting the head off.

Watching as the packed in stuffing tumbled out of the bear, I looked towards Aryan for any sign of my theory being right or wrong. But the only thing I got from her was her dropping the bear's body and scissors on the ground and walking out of the room, slamming the door on her way out.

**R&R please? Like i said it's short, but I'm tying up all the loose ends since the story will be ending soon. I'm thinking 20 chapters? So five more to go! :( I don't know when i'll be able to update again for I am going to be busy with welcoming family, volunteering, looking for a fucking job, and Halloween stuff! My favorite holiday :D Anyways, I apologize again for the shortness and cliffy!**

**Fly on, **

**Jenn **


	16. Birthday's and Free Falling

**Okay... so it might end up being less then 5 more chapters. I'm not sure... still debating on what all I have left unanswered. But for now, lets just be happy that I updated okay? I would just like to say that I'm sorry for this one being short... it's more of a filler-ish chapter. And that I won't be updating any of my stories until at least this weekend, I have a lot going on these next few days and just won't have the time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything MR**

*3 months later*

MPOV

It's been several months since we found the paper Aryan's dad left her, and my mom was working furiously to see if it would even work.

Several things had happened in the past few months, I got my memory back which surprised everyone, and Dylan and some of the other people behind this were caught in a lab fire, only Carmen got away.

I kneeled in front of Emily's make shift grave and fixed the rocks surrounding the pile of dirt that I messed up when I fell. Placing more of the fresher yellow weeds she apparently loved in the middle of the mound, I leaned back against a nearby tree and starred through the treetops at the occasional streams of sunlight breaking through the leaves.

I eventually dozed off before being shaken slightly, "Thought I'd find you here." I rubbed my eyes and yawned, watching as Fang added more of the yellow weeds to the mound before sitting next to me. "She'd be turning four today…"

I leaned into him and grabbed his hand, "I... I know I didn't know her like you did and I regret that… I regret it so much…" I whispered, he kissed my forehead and then stood up, sticking his hands out to help me. I stared at him for a minute before taking the gesture, brushing the dirt off my jeans once on my feet.

"So… now that you have your memories back, wanna go flying?" I smirked at him and shook my shoulders before taking off in a run, hearing him shout something that I couldn't hear because I was already in the air.

Once above the trees I circled around a few times in search of him when something dropped on top of me, knowing it was Fang I folded my wings at the last second and dropped like a rock. Putting my hands over my face as my eyes started to water from the rush of air, then I wasn't falling anymore.

"God damn Max… have you been eating rocks or something?" I took my hands off my face to see Fang's a few inches away, realizing that he was hovering and couldn't hold the weight of both of us I wiggled in his arms and tried to push away.

"You can let me go you know… I'm very capable of flying without assistance." He raised an eyebrow in an 'oh really?' look and I couldn't help but stick my tongue out at him in response, earning me a snort and "Real mature" in return.

"Fang seriously… I can fly on my ow-"screaming slightly at being suddenly dropped before jerking my wings out of the slits in my shirt painfully, I glared at him. "You asshole!" I threw my fist back and was about to collide it with his face when he dodged at the last second while chuckling.

"You said you could fly on your own." He hovered a foot in front of me with his arms crossed and a smirk. I growled before flinging myself at him, being satisfied with the look of shock and then both of us dropping a few feet.

We went at it for several hours, each sending and receiving blows from the other until we finally called a truce out of hunger.

Walking back to the house while playfully shoving each other was the last non-serious moment we would have for a while. Walking through the back door and into the kitchen where everyone was gathered around my mom, sitting at the head of the table with her head resting in her hands.

"What's wrong?" I pushed through the group to stand next to my mother, rubbing the small of her back slowly to calm her down, noticing for the first time that she was crying. "Mom?"

She raised her head slowly before wiping the tears off her face and trying to straighten out a napkin she had crumpled at one point before looking at me. Mumbling the two words that made everyone freeze, then slowly release the breath they had been holding in, before cheering and hugging everyone.

Those two words that would change the course of history forever.

"It worked."

**Check out my ****_Even the Strong Have Their Limits? _****R&R please? :)**

**Fly on, **

**Jenn**


	17. Return of the Dumbass: Round Dos

**Okay I'm sorry but when I saw the latest review I just couldn't help but bust out in laughter thinking "Oh my god! The egotistical religious dumbass is back for round two!" but it's a new person this time. **

**For those of you wondering, I was planning on posting the next chapter today, but thanks to this other asshole it will be replaced with my ranting and sticking up for my beliefs. So i'm sorry if you are disappointed and if you wish, skip this AN and the next post will be the actually Chapter 17. You can all thank the "anon" asshole for this delay in the story. **

**Dear Anon, **

**First off, if you are going to flame somebody... have enough balls to put your fucking name down. Secondly, I prefer the term hooligan or atheist fore I am not a "heathen". Just thought I'd point that out... Thirdly, I believe I made a long ass AN in one of my chapters stating that I have nothing against religion? Which I don't. I have a problem with the dumbasses like you and your friends that keep PMing me.**

**I haven't "pushed" anything on anyone, and I would also like to point out AGAIN that if you read this entire story, including the first one I assume since this is after all... a sequel is it not? Then you are the true dumbass. If you had a problem with my story, you should have stopped when that problem was first presented, not continue on until the last updated chapter to voice your unwanted opinions. **

**And another thing... I would like to point out the meaning of Atheism. Based on the FreeDictionary I found online Atheist means: ****_One who disbelieves or denies the existence of God or gods. _**** or ****_a person who denies or disbelieves the existence of a supreme being. _****If you would like to check for yourself, I will post the link at the bottom of this AN for you. You can also look up the definition on many other online or offline sources. Now the purpose for me posting the definition is that since I do not believe in "god" I do not believe in "Satan" either. Therefore, How could I be judged by God or be sent to Hell when I believe in neither of those? You cannot have one without the other good sir. **

**I strongly admit that there are atheists out there that go over board with their protesting BUT there are also several religious people that go over board as well, trying to shove the bullshit down our throats because we simply think differently than you? If i'm not mistaken I believe that one of the Constitutional rights states the free exercise of religion or lack thereof. Therefore I am free to express my beliefs of there being no god just as much as you are allowed to express your beliefs of the "Heathens" going to hell. I have just as much of a right as you do sir, so don't you DARE imply that I do not.**

**I would like to say for those who have read through this AN and are religious, I am not bashing or down grading your beliefs. I simply do not care what you guys think because for me, religion shouldn't determine if you like somebody or not. I have no problem what so ever with those who do believe in God. Many if not all of my friends are religious and they respect my views just like I respect theirs. I am simply saying that I do not respect those who talk down to me and the people like me simply because we have a different mind set of how things happen in life. I am not trying to offend anyone and if I have I am deeply sorry, but I will NOT allow people to continue degrading me and expecting me not to speak up. **

**As for the assholes who keep flaming me on PM and reviews, you guys are truly dumbasses. And for your sake, I'll have my friend pray that you do not become Lucifer's bitch when judged by God. In fact... In honor of y'alls stupidity if I have a son one day, I might name him Lucifer, has a nice ring to it don't you think? **

**As for my readers, I am sorry that I had to make this stupid AN instead of posting the next chapter. Be sure to thank your friendly assholes who don't have the balls to say who they really are. I'll try and post the next chapter sometime this week if I'm not too busy. **

**Fly on, **

**Jenn**

**For the idiotic assholes:**

** atheist**

. /const/


	18. Raging Hormones and Head Starts

**So since that asshole from yesterday pissed me off, I wasn't in the mood to reward him with a new chapter. And although that is selfish for the rest of you, i'm sorry. But it's like when a student fucks up in class and the teacher punishes everyone, hoping the screw ups peers will get him to act better or some shit like that. Anyways, I apologize for those who were looking forward to the next chapter, so here it is my lovelies :)**

It's been several years since we found a cure, and so far everything was still going to shit.

Although it was the right cure, we hadn't been able to help many people before they got infected again. It was rather stupid actually, we'd cure someone only to have them get bitten or scratched a day later. You'd think they'd learn to stay the fuck away from the walking cannibals but _NOOOOO! _We all have to be fucking idiots!

"Max you're doing it again." I look to my left as Angel adjusts so our wings don't hit. She gives me that sad _I don't know what to say to you_ smile before falling back towards Nudge again.

I guess I should fill you all in more. So you already know we found the cure. (Unless you're also an idiotic dumbass who found this story and though "Hey! Let's go to the latest chapter and read from there without knowing anything that happened previously!" in which case, please beat yourself with a dictionary.) Anyways, cure… we found it. My mom kept producing it while we would put it in a crap ton of syringes (didn't go over well at first, needles and all.) and we were currently flying around and injecting it into unsuspecting souls.

Wait… would they be considered souls if they were dead? Not sure how that would work… anyways, since everyone we helped usually got turned a while later, we started depositing them in a "safe haven" I guess you could call it. It's really just a shitty island in the middle of nowhere Iggy found. Brilliant right? I know, you're just so amazed at how smart we are you're too speechless to acknowledge it. It's fine, take your time.

Okay, time's up. We still have a lot of catching up to do my lovelies.

So cure, check. Saving people, check. Transporting people so they remain safe, check. Controlling pregnancy hormones, in progress.

And for those of you thinking, "Seriously? It's the fucking apocalypse and you get pregnant _AGAIN?" _Let me just point out that I don't see your lazy ass out here trying to stop the world from going to complete, unredeemable shit, so shut the hell up.

"MAX!" I snapped my head up to notice the flock gather around me with worried faces, noticing for the first time that we were on the ground.

"You okay? You've been spacing a lot lately and you kind of went into creepy autopilot mode and like completely landed without telling any of us what the plan was, and you landed in a freaking herd of walkers and they didn't even move towards you! It was WAY COOL but freaky at the same time! I was all like 'hey guys! Why is max landing in a herd of zombies?" and Fang was all like "I don't know but let's find out! And then-"

I laughed slightly when Nudge tried to act like Fang with having a deep voice and an emotionless face, but was stopped short when they all looked at me once again with worried faces.

"I'M FINE! REALLY!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in surrender as Iggy approached and felt my head. Sighing and rolling my eyes, I tried to wait for him to finish his "check-up" but grew impatient. I licked my finger before putting it in Iggy's ear, being rewarded with his look of disgust and fidgeting following immediately after.

He was bent over and wiping his ear out with his shirt when he glared a few inches away from my face, "Was that seriously necessary?" he growled out, still trying to clean his ear.

I grabbed my stomach and bent forward from laughter, trying to catch my breath while wheezing out, "No but totally worth it!" He growled again and made a grab for me, pushing me out of my humorous moment to a moment of fight or flight.

I dodged away from him as he came running at me like a bull in a rodeo, "Should you really be trying to fight a pregnant woman Ig? It isn't very polite you know!" I shouted as I continued to dodge every which way to avoid his attack. Meanwhile everyone else just relaxed on the ground and watched with amusement.

"You guys suck. You should be trying to get him to leave me alone not encouraging him!" I ran past Nudge who was leaning back on her elbows as Iggy and I ran around the group in a twisted version of duck-duck-goose. Only I couldn't choose someone to take my place.

After running for several minutes, but what felt like hours I eventually stopped and let Iggy catch me. Preparing myself for a tackle or some kind of hit I was surprised when all he did was mess up my hair and stick his finger in my ear like I did to him. Shivering away from him and doing the whole "wipe ear on shoulder" thing I glared at him before laughing.

I could see Nudge lean over towards Fang and Angel and whisper "I think she's finally lost it…" before I sobered up some.

"I haven't lost anything. I just think it's great how we're all here and actually managing to have fun together with the way things are. I missed out a lot when I was out cold and I don't want to miss anything else. So now that that's all over with, who wants to race?" I rubbed my hands together and grinned evilly at the flock as five members took a step back at the same time, leaving Fang looking around at everyone else before sagging his shoulders in defeat.

Glaring at me while shaking out his wings he mumbled a faint, "No super speed" before taking off into a running start. And being the ever so loving fiancé I am I let him have a head start before taking off myself.

And alright so I used my speed a little bit, I can't always do the right thing.

**By the way, this is NOT the last chapter. I plan on having two more after this one... sad day :'( Anyways, thanks to JessTalksAlot and LongLive-MaxRide-TMI-THG-HP for y'alls reviews throughout this story and the first one. You guys are just fantastic :) And to Anon, if you are still reading my story like the dumbass you are, you can kiss my ass. I'm not going to stop writing because of you or anyone else! Thanks for making my friends and I laugh by your review though! Heathen... that one always cracks me up.**

**R&R please!**


	19. Fighting For Forever

**I'm so sad that this is the last chapter... I've put so much time and hard work into this story and the first one and it's my baby. My first fanfiction that ended up turning into a sequel :'( That's hard shit to deal with... but all good things much come to an end... So as sad as it is... I give you the last chapter of Fighting For Forever. **

It's been a decade since the break out started. We saved as many people as possible and were now residing on the island in the middle of nowhere.

This time I was there when my kid was born, felt every ounce of pain (which by the way is equivalent to 27 bones breaking at once. Fun fact for ya) and now I had to joy of watching them grow up and learn about the destruction of everything, and how they were going to lead when we died.

It was a lot of power, I knew the feeling of being presented with an unthinkable task and not knowing the first thing about what to do. But this time… this time I'd be there for my kid like I wasn't able to be for Em. I'd be there for David through every scratch and loose tooth to every date and broken heart.

Even though we lived on the island, we still had it pretty well. There was tons of space for everyone to spread out, and several "mini" islands close by for new comers to occupy. We were slowly making a comeback, reclaiming what was once ours from the dead.

But of course with every victory comes a price. We lost Ella a year ago… we wound up in the middle of a herd when trying to help some people escape, when she found out she was scratched she stayed behind and detonated a bomb as a distraction.

Iggy had been heartbroken, and it was hell to fight him to leave her and then watch him spiral every day, not sure when our last day with him would be. I couldn't possibly understand his pain, and although he would never forget her, he eventually moved on. He's now taking care of his family with Nudge.

My mom on the other hand didn't come back from her death. She spiraled uncontrollably, going on a killing rampage, trading the cure in for a gun. She ran off somewhere by herself a few months after Ella's death, we haven't seen or heard from her since.

People asked me constantly if you get to come back from this sort of thing, and I had no idea how to answer them. The truth is I don't think you do… you don't come back the same person you were, but instead the new and stronger person it made you into. It changes you, for the good or the bad I'm not sure.

"Thinking about your mom?" I turn from the window of our house to see Fang standing in the doorway, David sitting on his shoulders with a toothy grin. Instead of answering I take David from his perch and hug him until he starts laughing. Kneeling on the ground so I'm at an even height I grin before tickling him, enjoying the sound of his screeching laughter echoing through the house as he collapses on the floor in a fit of giggles.

Finally stopping so he's able to breath I pick him up and whisper in his ear, his grins and then nods quickly before jumping from my arms and taking off through the door.

"What'd you say to him?" I grab a towel from the bathroom and my shoes before walking over to a confused Fang. "I told him we're going to the beach, so let's go before he gets impatient." I slap his chest twice signaling for him to follow before walking outside and down the path towards the water.

Standing a few feet away from David I turn to say something to Fang before frowning at him, "Did you really have to bring your gun?" I ask, only receiving a look reading _"it's my job dumbass" _I should probably explain real quickly, although our island is secluded, it was inhabited before we got here. There's still some stragglers we haven't found and so we came up with the body guard type personnel. Fang being one of those people, so he carries a gun everywhere… Much to my disapproval.

Anyways, David's already attempting to build a sand castle, but as usual is too close to water, causing it to fall down each time the tide comes in. It was amusing watching him with the look of determination, standing with a hand on his chin thinking of the best possible way to build a castle out of dirt. Then watching him glare at the water every time it would threaten his masterpiece once again.

It was peaceful to say the least, like a break from all the stress of the world had been lifted from my shoulders if only for a few minutes. My friends and family were safe, I had succeeded, somewhat, in my mission to save the world. And even after all the sacrifices and struggles, I was still someone standing firm, stubborn as ever. But just like every good peaceful moment in our lives, it was gone in an instant.

I looked away for one second. .second! And my entire world nearly crashed and burned because of it…

I'm not exactly sure how she got there, all I knew is I turned around for a second and when I looked back Carmen was standing a few feet away from us with a look that made my blood run cold.

She stands there for a while, not moving but just… watching. I hear Fang step forward towards David but see him freeze when she pulls a gun and aims it at our son. Stepping towards him with the gun still raised and her eyes trained on us, I don't even think as I grab the gun from Fang's side and shoot as she grabs his arm roughly.

Not paying attention to David's scream of shock or Fang rushing towards him to pull him away from her, or my heavy breathing. The only thing I can focus on is Carmen. Her blood mixing in with the salty water and it approaches the beach again and again. Her sightless eyes staring at me with hatred, even in death.

I don't remember dropping to my knees in the sand, Fang pulling the gun out of my hand and asking if I'm okay, telling me that it was us or her. That I did the right thing, but I do remember feeling the fear of losing another kid. The fear of having my family ripped apart once more because of this person. The feeling of fighting to keep what I had worked so hard to build. Fighting to keep it forever.

Because that… was the only thing worth fighting for forever.

**R&R for old times sake? **


	20. This is it

**I started Fight for Your Life back in March of this year... but it seems like I've been writing these stories for a lot longer. It's weird that it's now over... :( Anyways, this AN is for my inspiration thank you's and a vote for the next story I post. **

**So I got the idea for my first story from my ex, a ****long **** time ago. But anyways, he pushed me to post my story for others to read and I was honestly afraid to do that, afraid that I would only get horrible reviews on it because I don't think I'm a good writer. But he kept pushing some and I finally gave in an posted the first story.. not expecting the responses I got for it. Or even that I would write a sequel for that matter. So I'd just like to thank him for believing that I was good at something I didn't believe in and for pushing me to do something I was afraid of. And even though he didn't read my story until after we broke up (which hurt quite a bit) if he's reading this now.. thank you. You were my inspiration for these stories among other things. **

**I won't be posting any new stories until they are completely finished so I won't have to worry about late updates or anything. I have one of my new stories already up because I was planning on it being a one-shot, but that changed. Anyways, here are the summaries for the three stories in progress, (the first one is the one on my page) so review and tell me which one sounds the best and that'll be the one I post first. **

_**Even the Strong Have Their:**_I felt broken and weak, like a pathetic shell of a person. It seemed harder to get up and get through the day, like a broken rib that nobody could see, but each breath hurt worse than the one before. Everyone said it would get better in time, that everything would be fine and I'd go back to being regular old Max. But that was all lies to make them feel better. I would never be the same, not after this.

_**Reaping the Benefits:**_What happens after we die? That's always the main question asked. Do we go to heaven or hell? Is is limbo or purgatory? What happens!? For me... I became a reaper, and not the creepy guy with the cloak and sickle reaper. How did I end up like this you ask? You become a reaper when you have unfinished business on Earth, my business? Kill the person who murdered me on my sixteenth birthday. My killer... is my father.

_**Be My Miracle:**_I watched as the shovels slammed into the frozen ground, as the diggers lowered the casket into the grave and covered it, as the people gathered around cried fake tears of remorse. Not even caring that they caused this, they all played a part in her death, even I did. As everyone laid their white rose on the fresh mound of dirt then walked away to their warm cars, only than did I step forward from the shadows to place my own rose on her tomb stone with the seven words that broke my heart. _Max Martinez. Beloved daughter, friend, and sister._

**So review and tell me which one you like best, and that will be the one I post first. I don't have a time frame as to when I'll post the next story, so keep a look out. Even the Strong Have Their Limits is already up on my page. **

**It's been amazing writing these stories and even better with you guys reading it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and kept me wanting to continue this, you guys are fantastic. And thanks to JessTalksAlot and LongLive-MaxRide-TMI-THG-HP you guys... I don't even have the words to put how amazing y'all are. Stay awesome my friends :)**

**Fly on, **

**Jenn**


End file.
